His Sister the Legend
by FairyBabies
Summary: Kuroko was weak and wasn't very skilled. So when he entered middle school he was determined to work hard and become apart of the Basketball club. Thinking back to it, he knows he never could have done that without the help of his team, and 'The Legend'. His older sister. His other half. The girl who could do everything and never lost. Not even to the Generation of Miracles
1. A Day Of Clear Blue Skies

**Oh uh... Hi there! I'm FairyBabies, weird name, I know. I'm new here and well, I love to write fanfiction. I've always done it but I've just never had the guts to actually post anything before so... here goes nothing!**

**This will be my first Fanfiction ever. A few other friends who have Fanfiction accounts finally convinced me to get my own and well... here I am. Yay~! **

**...Yeah. So um, please go easy on me. I apologize if this is awful. It is just an idea that wouldn't get out of my head. **

"_Tetsuya? What are you watching?" A soft voice called from behind the young elementary student. _

"_American Basketball." The blue haired boy said in a tiny voice, motioning to the screen. "It looks interesting." Being in his last year in elementary school, Kuroko's family had always urged him to find something, anything, to do with this time. Some hobby he could do that he could try to use to connect with others and makes some friends. _

_He had never been very good at making friends due to his lack of presence and soft spoken voice. _

"_Eh? Basketball huh?" the same voice that spoke out to him earlier mused, the owner moving to kneel beside him. "It is a great sport."_

_Tilting his head, Kuroko stared up at the taller person next to him. "Do you like Basketball? You play it sometimes, right?"_

_With a chuckle, the person nodded. "Course' I do kiddo." They reached out and ruffled his hair. "It is a great sport to make friends and learn what team work means."_

"_Team work?" Kuroko frowned.  
"Yeah. You can't win a Basketball game on your own. It is impossible. So most of Basketball involves passing. You create a bond of trust between your team-mates that you don't need to speak of. It is just there." _

_Liking the sound of that, Kuroko perked up. "Could I play Basketball?" he asked softly. He was never good at any sports and was always picked last for teams. Or he just wasn't picked at all and was forgotten. However this sport really got his eye for some reason. Regardless of whether or not he would be good at it he wanted to try it. _

"_Of course!" the person next to him answered instantly, surprising him. Looking pumped, the person reached out, scooped the young blue headed boy off the ground to stand on his own to feet. "You can do anything you want to Tetsuya!" They grinned at him. "As long as you give it your all and have fun, that is all the matters."_

_Feeling himself smile, Kuroko nodded. "Okay, Onee-chan!"_

_That's right. _

_This person in front of him… was his older sister. Sora Kuroko. The girl that people called 'A Legend'._

_000_

Opening his eyes, Kuroko squinted his eyes to find himself in his bed, his covers trapping his legs in place. Turning his head towards his curtain, he blinked a few times, realizing he was dreaming.

He was dreaming of the day he first wanted to play Basketball and fell in love with it. Though it was only a little more than a year ago, it still seemed like so long ago. So much had happened since then.

He had started playing basketball, or at least practicing it, and had made a friend.

His name was Shigehiro Ogiwara. He was this boy he had meet in the park when he had gone there to practice basketball. Seeing that Kuroko had a basketball, Shigehiro was quick to join. Doing most of the talking himself, Shigehiro had some how, without even asking, made Kuroko his friend. He was just that type of person after all.

Not that Kuroko really minded. He was thrilled to have a friend; and it was all thanks to the Basketball his Onee-chan had given him. Though it was a little worn down from all the times she had used it herself, Kuroko still cherished it with all he had.

He had even made his own scratches and bruises on the balls surface from all the times he had used it to practice. In a way, you could say that both Kuroko and Sora Onee-chans' hard word had been sketched into the ball. It was a nice momentum and reminder for Kuroko. A reminder he would always think back to during his first year of middle school.

After summer ended, and his friend Shigehiro had moved away, Kuroko officially entered Teikou.

"Tetsuya!" slamming open his door, a girl leapt into the room. Rolling a few inches before jumping up like a spring, she landed at the end of his bed, her arms crossed. "Rise my brother! There is work to be done!" Sora, Kuroko's older sister by 3 years, and currently in her last year of middle school. (_You can correct me if I am wrong. It is 3 years of middle school and 3 of high school, right? Please correct me if I am wrong_)

Looking confident and pumped, Sora leapt off the bed and pulled Tetsuya into a sitting position. His hair instantly fluffed up in a large puff of bed head.

Snorting at the sight, Sora flew open her brother's closet and grabbed his new uniform. Admiring the uniform for a few seconds, humming happily, she turned back to him. Placing the uniform on the end of his bed she clapped happily to herself and twirled around.

"It's been a while since you and me have been able to go to the same school. We should eat lunch together today! I'll come over to your class." She concluded. "Oh! We can also walk home together."

"We usually do that." Kuroko spoke up.

"Yeah, but this time I don't have to walk all the way over your school and wait an extra half an hour." Sora pouted.  
"…I suppose." Kuroko gave her a small smile. Satisfied, Sora leapt towards the door. "Hurry up, we're heading out soon. Breakfast is almost ready." His sister commanded.

Closing the door behind her, Kuroko sat on his bed for a while and stared at his wall for a few minutes. It fell unreal. He was already in middle school and going to go join the Basketball club. Life moved by so quickly.

Shaking his head, Kuroko quickly put on his uniform, checked himself in the mirror, and rushed down the steps to find his sister finishing off the eggs she was making for him. Placing them on his plate, she paused to stare at him.

Eyes going wide, she turned to face him and get a full view of his new uniform. "…My little brother, the middle schooler." She shook her head. "Stop growing." She commanded. "You have to stay cute and small forever." She sniffled, looking ready to burst into tears.

"I'm not cute, or small." He argued with a very small, almost unseen pout. "You are being too dramatic Onee-chan."

"And you are too blunt." She countered with a similar pout. "Now eat your eggs. Mom already left for work, but left you a note and Dad is sleeping. He didn't get back till late last night so we probably wont see him before we leave."

Nodding in understandement, Kuroko moved to grab the small sticky note.

_Tetsuya my dear, I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you on your first day off. I love you though and I hope you have fun. Join the club you want to and work hard. I'll have a warm dinner waiting for you and your sister when you get home. _

_P.S. Please keep a close eye on your sister for me. We both know how she can get sometimes and we don't want her causing any trouble. I leave her in your hands honey!_

_Say cheese!_

_-Mom-_

Confused at what the ending of his mother's note met, Kuroko lifted his head, blinded when a sudden flash of light hit him. Recoiling, Kuroko blinked furiously to clear his vision. "Onee-chan-" he mumbled, rubbing his eye lids. "Please don't suddenly take pictures of me using the flash."

Lowering her camera, Sora tilted her head. "Why not? Mom told me too in the sticky note she left for me. I was suppose to take a picture of you and your uniform when you finished reading the letter."

"You could have waited till I was ready." Kuroko grumbled, turning around to start his breakfast.

"That is no fun." Sora snickered, going across the table to join him. Munching on her toast, she reached across the table to fix his hair. Since it was almost impossible for Kuroko to completely control his bush of a hair himself, he often had to ask his sister for help. Flattening down his bangs; which were small, barely covering his forehead. She cooed as she stared down at him. "You're so cute~! All the girls will fall head over heels for you."

"I'm not cute." Kuroko disagreed instantly. "I also don't see how being cute would get girls to like me. I thought all girls like the cool type of characters."

"Those are only in stories my naïve brother." Sora clicked her tongue in disapproval. "I must teach you the world of women one of these days."

"So you don't like the cool characters Onee-chan?" Kuroko tilted his head.

"I'm not saying I don't." she shook her head. "However, how one acts is not the only thing I find appealing. I want to like a person for their personality, and their likes/dislikes. And, I dunno… I want to meet a boy who gives me a challenge."

"A challenge?"

"Yeah. He tries to get in under my skin and push me to my limits, ya know? Like he is willing to go through some tests to win me over, yet put me through some of his own tests."  
"It sounds complicated." Kuroko frowned.

"Love is always complicated dear brother." Sora smiled warmly at him. "You know it is true love though when you can push through all the complications." Grabbing her plate, Sora moved to the sink and washed it off. "Anyway, hurry up. We have to get to school."

"Right." Kuroko nodded, shoving a spoon full of eggs into his mouth.

Watching him for a few seconds, Sora smirked. "I bet you're the type of guy who likes gentle girls." She suddenly spoke up. Pausing, Kuroko looked over his shoulder in surprise. "Ah!" she pointed to him. 'I'm spot on, right? You like gentle girls."

Turning away Kuroko continued to eat his eggs. "Maybe."

"I knew it." Sora pumped her fist in victory. "Victory for- WAH!" she cried out in shock at the sight of the clock. "Tetsuya! Hurry! Hurry! We are going to be late!" she yelled, marching towards him and stuffing the rest of the eggs into his mouth. Gagging a bit, he swallowed roughly. "Onee-chan." He gave her a sour look.

Unfazed, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the door. Snatching up their bags she kicked open the front door and leapt out.

"Sora, don't do that." A voice grumbled behind them. Freezing, the two blue headed siblings slowly turned to see their Father moving down the stairs.

"Ah. Sorry Dad." Sora grinned sheepishly, realizing she had been caught.

"You have to fix it later." He shook his head. Giving them a blank stare, one could easily tell where Kuroko had gotten his personality from, though his looks and lack of presence came from his Mother.

Sora on the other hand, while having her mothers Blue hair and out going personality, had the same eyes and laid back nature of her Father. While she enjoyed a good challenge, had a wild personality, and enjoyed life to the fullest, she didn't stress over anything and just went with the flow. Almost the exact opposite of her little brother.

"I will." She assured him. "We're heading off."

"Ah, I see." He nodded. "Have a nice first day. You both look nice."

"Thanks Dad." They smiled at him, turning and stepping completely out of the house. Giving him one last wave, they closed the door.

Stepping out, clicking her shoes against the pavement, Sora stretched her arms over her head. "What a nice day!" she cooed.

Stepping forward and lifting his head up to the clouds, Kuroko smiled at the sight of the clear blue skies overhead. They were so clear, you might not have believed it was Spring.

Moving to the front of the house, Sora opened the mailbox to grab the few letters within. "That goes to Mom, that goes to Dad. Aww." She pouted. "No letters for me."

"Sorry." Kuroko apologized. "I'll send you one."

"Tetsuya!" Sora gave him a teary smile. "That is so sweet." Sniffling, she held out a letter to him. "There was this in there for you too."

Surprised, Kuroko took the letter into his hands and opened it up. Instantly recognizing the hand writing, he smiled.

_Hey Kuroko! _

_First day of school started a little while back. Though I'm sure yours start a little after mine. Also, I've been able to make PA. Have you already joined a club? Of course, I joined the Basketball club! Lets both work hard so we can play in matches and fulfill out promise!_

At the bottom was a familiar looking picture of a hand drawn Basketball.

"Eh?" Sora mused, looking over Kuroko's shoulder. "So Shigehiro already joined huh?"

Kuroko nodded. "Of course I will join the Basketball club too." He smiled.

With a grin, Sora ruffled his hair. "Of course! Come on now, lets hurry up! I don't want you being late your first day. First impressions are very important! I don't want the teachers thinking you are one of those boys who are always late!" she stepped in the direction of the school.

"They probably wouldn't notice I was gone, or even late." Kuroko said honestly, placing the letter in his pocket.

"Maybe, but I would know, and I'm not letting you be late." Sora smacked her hands down on his shoulders and pushed him forward.

Nether of them would have ever thought that starting that day, their lives would change forever. That several, _Miracles, _would suddenly come into their lives.

**Wahoo! First chapter ever is done. I hope you are all enjoying this so far. I know Sora is an OC character, but I still hope you like her. **


	2. Clubs

**Alright! My second chapter is up. I'm gonna try and update everyday if I can. I can't promise that will happen, but I'm gonna try. **

**Also, I want to thank all the people who reviewed in the last chapter! Thank you so much for the support! I'm super glad you all like Sora!**

"_Onee-chan?" Tetsuya, currently 10 years old, called out._

"_Huh?" Looking over her shoulder, a 13-year-old Sora blinked wildly at her Baby brother, who stood at her doorway in his pajamas. "Tetsuya? What are you still doing up little Bro? It is late."_

_His frown deepening, he slowly stepped into the room. "Onee-chan, can I ask you something personal?"_

_Lowering her book and turning her chair away from her desk, Sora nodded. "Course you can buddy." She smiled kindly. _

_Stepping closer to her, so that he was standing next to her while she sat in her chair, he looked up at her timidly. "Today was your last game of the Baseball season, right?"_

_She nodded. "That's right."_

"…_How come you told Mom and Dad that you don't want to play Baseball next year too? You won every game this year and the Coaches say you are really good." He paused. "You are really good Onee-chan."_

_Her expression unreadable, Sora glanced towards her window for a second before sighing. "It isn't that I don't like baseball little bro." she started to explain. "It is just… I dunno, it takes up a lot of time I guess." She shrugged. _

"_Time? Kuroko titled his head.  
"Yeah. Practices are so long, and I never really have time to do anything but schoolwork and Baseball. I wanna do other things too." She smiled. "Besides…" her gaze saddened ever so slightly. "If all I do it win, where is the challenge in that?"_

"_Isn't it good to win though?" Kuroko questioned, raising his voice a bit. _

"_It is, but that isn't the only part in playing a sport Kuroko." Sora reached out and ruffled his hair. "You have to work hard to win, otherwise, it isn't a technical 'Win' at all."  
"…So, if you win, you don't win?" Kuroko looked puzzled. _

"_Hah." His older sister chuckled. "Not exactly. You see; you can't win anything in this world unless you work hard for it. If you win something without doing the work for it, then you haven't earned it. It is a victory without the satisfaction." _

"_Oh." Kuroko's eyes widened and he nodded. "Were you satisfied then? With Baseball?"_

_Pausing from ruffling his hair, Sora avoided his gaze for a few seconds. "…When I started, yeah. Now… I'm not so sure anymore Kuroko. I'm sure if I take a break from it and start again in a little bit I will be. That is usually how it goes anyway. I like something, then I don't after a while and it becomes boring. If I stop doing it for a while though the appeal of it comes back." She grinned sheepishly. "I'm weird like that I guess."_

_Kuroko couldn't say anything after that. How could he? The smile his sister had struggled to give him looked so forced and hurt. Like it pained her to quit Baseball, yet at the same time, it gave her some relief. Kuroko didn't understand why. _

_Why his sister joined something, did extremely well in it, and then quit soon after. It was almost like she was never satisfied with anything she did. She didn't find that true victory. _

_Even now, she was still searching for a challenge that would satisfy her. _

_-000-_

Though several years had passed since that day, Kuroko could never forget that look his sister had. Though she often smiled and seemed to be having fun, there was always this sort of sadness to her. It was like she wanted with all her heart to enjoy what she was doing, but had trouble doing it sometimes.

Which is also why she tried to do everything she could. She would join every club that she was able too to try and satisfy then never ending crave she had of finding a challenge. Of trying to find something she could work hard for.

"First day! First day! First day- of school." Sora sang next to him, swinging her arms around. "First day of my last year! First day! First day of my last year of M-Mi-ddle- schooooool~!"

Glancing at his sister, Kuroko felt himself smile slightly.

While this was his first year as a middle school, it would be his sisters last. At the end of this year she would be graduating and moving into High school.

Actually, she should have been in High school already by now. However when she was little, she did not enter First grade at the correct time. Instead of entering school when she was 6, like most kids do, she waited a year, until she was 7.

The reasoning for this, from what his parents told him, was that Sora got very sick when she was little. A little after turning 5 Sora came down with a terrible illness, leaving her bed ridden for almost a whole year. By the time she had started to recover 1st grade had already begun. Most found it would be wise for her to simply take the rest of the year off and try again at the next school year, so she would not struggle to keep up with the other kids.

Knowing the school board was right, Kuroko's parents kept Sora behind a year.

In a way, Kuroko felt a little relived for what happened back then. He was never happy to learn his older sister was terrible ill, even if he was too young to remember it, but he was happy to have her entering school with him. It gave him a little reassurance in entering an unknown place.

"See Tetsuya!" Sora motioned forward. "This is why you have to get here as early as you can! This place gets packed!' Lifting his head, Kuroko frowned at the large sea of student swarming around the front entrance to the school.

"We'll have to push through." He shrugged.  
"Right. We'll have to go into 'Football' mode." Sora nodded, her eyes narrowing in determination.  
"I don't think you'll have to go that far." Kuroko shook his head, pulling out his book and turning to the last page he stopped on.

"Aww, that is no fun." Sora pouted. "I think you would be a good Football player Tetsuya, if you gave it a shot."

"I only like Basketball." Stuffing his head in a book, Kuroko kept an ear open for whenever his Onee-chan talked. "Besides, there isn't a football club at this school."

"Wrong. They made one last year." Sora corrected.

"Whether or not that is true or you are lying to me, I am not joining that club." Kuroko said simply.  
"Wha-" Sora gasped. "Why would I lie to you?" she sniffled, sounding hurt. "I never lie to you Tetsuya."  
"You lie about whenever you steal my vanilla pudding at home." Kuroko looked up to give her a frown.

"…That is different." She said simply, folding her arms. "Trying to find food at our house is like war. You have to fight for what you want."

Shaking his head again, Kuroko looked back down at his book, leaving his Sister to stare at him in silence.

"Okay, so besides the Basketball club, is there anything else you want to join?" she inquired, staring around at the large student body.

"Nothing in particular." Kuroko shrugged.

Glancing at him, Sora reached out and ruffled his hair. Losing his page number, almost dropping his book, Kuroko frowned up at his Onee-chan. "What?"

"You have to think this through seriously Tetsuya." She explained. "Or better yet, try everything!"

"I can't multi-task like you can. You are good at everything you do." Kuroko flipped through his book, hoping to recall the page he had just been reading. If Kuroko hadn't looked away from his sister right then, he would have seen the hurt expression she had on her face.

Looking away, collecting her self, she opened her mouth, "I am not good at everything." Sora shook her head. "I just love to do everything. You only live once… right?"

"Yes." Kuroko agreed. "However, no one, not even you, can deny that you don't seem to have great potential in all activities." He glanced at his sister, who stared ahead with a blank look.

"…I'm not good at driving." She declared, looking almost upset that Kuroko would suggest she didn't have any faults.

"I'm not good at driving either." Kuroko nodded.

Sora laughed. "You haven't even started learning how to drive yet!" she laughed.

"And you have only just started." Kuroko countered, surprising her. "It will come with time. I'm sure in a few weeks, you will be a Pro."

Stunned, Sora blinked at her younger brother for a few seconds. "Wah, that sounds more depressing then comforting." She deadpanned.

Flinching, feeling himself almost fall over in shock, Kuroko narrowed his eyes at his sister. "I don't' see how it was depressing." He huffed, insulted that his attempts in being nice to his sister were flushed straight down the toilet.

Sora shrugged. "I don't really know either. I just felt depressed instead of the other way around." She snickered, reaching down to bring him into a headlock. "But your pouting cheered me up oddly enough."

"You're weird." Kuroko scowled.

"You're weird." His sister mimicked. The two shared a small chuckle, stepping towards the sea of students.

"Join the Literature club!" One of the man students hoping to get more students for their clubs called.

Hearing his voice, she looked over to the club sign. "Oh, yes." Sora said to herself, reaching over one girls head to snatch one of the admission boards. Before the guy could even notice she scribbled her name down and continued on. "I started reading that book on that soldier at the beginning of the break, and I heard they made a sequel. I hope the club wants to read it with me." She beamed.

Continuing forward, the two of them didn't even notice that a green haired boy with glasses behind them was currently being approached by the same book club. Only to show them that the so-called 'book' he was reading, was actually a phone book he won from Ohasa.

"Hey, maybe I should join the photography club too? I got some new pencils, so I'll probably try the art club this year as well. I haven't been able to join that club yet." Sora continued to go one, looking excited. "I'll draw a picture of you Tetsuya!"

Closing his book, Kuroko found himself staring at his older sister. "Aren't you going to join any sport clubs?" he inquired.

Pausing, Sora lowered her hands, her expression going blank. "I did sports the past two years."

"Yeah but… didn't the coaches ask you to join some of their sports again this year?" Kuroko frowned.  
"They did." She nodded with a huff. "But I get bored from doing the same thing over and over again. I wanna try everything, and sports take up so much time." She explained. "I'll probably join some sport again in High school."

"You promise?" Kuroko sent her a long look. Flinching at his gaze, she scowled at him.  
"What is with you and getting me to do sports anyway? You've been asking me all summer break if I was going to do any type of sport." She frowned. "Do you have some secret alternative motive or something?"

"No. I simply enjoy watching Onee-chan play sports." Kuroko answered.

"…Aww." His sister turned to goo from his words, hugging him tightly. "You're so sweet~!"

"Onee-chan, I cant breath." Kuroko gasped out at his sister's leech like grip.

With a squeal, Sora dragged Kuroko into the school, leading him through the many halls. Holding his hands tightly, walking forward with a happy hum, Kuroko trailed behind her with a frown.

"Onee-chan, I don't need you to hold me hand to get to class." He mumbled.

"Eh? Why not? We would always do this when we were little." She tilted her head.  
"A repeat of your words, when we are little. We aren't little anymore." Kuroko attempted to pull his hand away.

"Well, maybe I'm not little anymore." Sora snickered, sticking out her tongue. "You on the other hand, are still pretty much the same size you were when you were in 4th grade."

"Am not." He huffed.  
"Are too. The height measurement on the door at home would also agree." Sora cackled, pulling him along. After a few more steps, Sora suddenly stopped, looking up to the room number handing above one of the classrooms. "Here we are." She motioned to his classroom. "This is your homeroom. Do you know how to get to all your other classes?"

Kuroko nodded, lifting up the hand drawn map his sister made him. "With your map, I shall never get lost."

"That's my little bro~!" Sora cooed, leaping forward to hug him. "Now remember-" she pulled away, keeping a tight grip on his shoulders. "It your first day of school. Listen to your teacher, don't be disrespectful-"

"I know-" Kuroko sighed.

"Play nice with the other kids-"

"Onee-chan-"  
"Unless one of those other kids are being jerks and try to beat you up. Though that probably won't happen because they wont even notice you. However if you suddenly decide to go all out and scream randomly in class and they do notice you and do want to beat you up, then you have to beat them up instead. Aim for the gut if they do, that should give you enough time to run over to my class. I'll take care of them." With that she slammed her fist into her palms a few times.

"Onee-chan." Kuroko frowned. "I have to go, class is starting." He motioned to the kids piling into the classroom.

Gasping, Sora spazzed for a few seconds. "I'm gonna be late!" she shrieked. "Bye-bye Tetsuya!" She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "See you at lunch!' with that she booked it down the hall, trampling over several kids as she went.

Shaking his head, smiling, Kuroko moved into his class. _He was officially a Middle Schooler. Next up, the Basketball Club._


	3. Watch me closely Sister

**Ah! I'm so sorry for taking forever to update. A lot of stuff was suddenly thrown at my face all of the sudden these past few days. Since I was late though I tried to make this chapter longer than my other ones! I hope you like it! :D**

"_Tetsuya?"_

_Perking up at the sound of his sister's voice, he looked towards the stove, where Sora was currently making some rice for him. _

"_Yes Onee-chan?" he asked, tilting his head.  
"Want some extra eggs with your rice?" she asked with a warm smile. Thinking it over he nodded his head. With a nod of her own she went back to work._

_Blinking a few times, Kuroko stared at his older sister. "Onee-chan? How come you make my lunch?" he asked. _

"_Huh?" she frowned at him. _

"_The kids say their parents make their lunch. Why do you make my lunch?" he asked. _

_Pausing, Sora rubbed the back of her neck. "Um… because Mom and Dad can't. Mom always leaves for work early and Dad usually is still asleep from coming back late. Grandma sometimes makes our lunches when she is feeling well." She pointed out. _

"_Oh." Kuroko nodded. "How come you cook Lunch and Dinner too though?"_

"_Mom can't cook at all." Sora answered bluntly. "It tastes bad."  
"What about Dad?"_

"_Dad is just as bad."_

"_So then… is that why you always cook?" Kuroko tilted his head. _

"_I guess." She shrugged. "Mom and Dad like my cooking."_

"_I like Onee-chan's cooking too." Kuroko raised his hand. _

_Smiling, feeling happy with the compliment, Sora laughed. "If you like it, then why are you asking why I cook you stuff?"_

"_I dunno." Kuroko looked at his feet. "Just wondering."_

_Staring at him from the corner of her eye, Sora nodded. "Well, I'll always cook you meal Tetsuya. And I'll try to make it exactly how you want it too." She swore. _

"_You don't have to do that."_

"_I know." She smiled. "I want to though." _

_Kuroko couldn't help but smile himself. He felt happy._

_-000-_

When the bell rang, Kuroko felt himself sigh. He had almost been marked absent when the Teacher had called his name, but had not even noticed him raised his hand to inform him of his presence. He practically had to yell to catch the Teacher's attention.

It wasn't like he should be surprised though.

"Tada~!" A bento box was suddenly slammed in front of his face. Surprised, he lifted his head. Sora stood over him, grinning widely.

"Onee-chan." His eyes widened and he looked to the clock. Class had ended only 2 minutes ago. "How did you get here so fast?"  
"I ran of course." She explained, pulled up a chair from another table and moving it to the other side of Kuroko's desk. Plopping down on it, she handed him his bento. "Here you go." She smiled.

Taking the lunch into his hands, he felt himself smile. " didn't have to run here, you know."

"I know." Sora grinned. "This will be the first time we've been able to eat lunch at school together though." she paused. her eyes growing wide. "We should have matching lunches!"

"Matching lunches?" he questioned, opening his bento.  
"Yeah, it would be cute." Sora cooed at the very thought.

"No thank you." Kuroko pulled apart his chopsticks.

"Aww, you're no fun Tetsuya." She pouted, opening her own bento box. Staring down at it, she frowned and looked over at Kuroko's lunch box. "Hey…. How did you get more rice than I did?" she whined

"I'm not sure Onee-chan. You are the one who made our lunches this morning." He answered honestly.

"I know! So I'm confusing myself on how I gave you more rice. You never even eat it all." She whined.

"I eat all my rice." Kuroko shook his head.

"You do not." She pointed her chopsticks at him. "You only eat half of it, then you leave the rest."

"Do I?" he inquired.

"Yes, you do. We always have leftovers because you can't ever finish your meals. By the way, I'm not letting you get up from that chair until you eat all of your lunch. You're too skinny, it isn't healthy."

"Perhaps Onee-chan actually eats too much and I eat a normal amount?" Kuroko suggested, not looking pleased with having been forced into a corner like this.

Freezing mid-bite from her food, Sora narrowed her eyes. "Are you calling my fat?" she questioned, waving her chopstick in front of his face.

Sensing her dangerous undertone, Kuroko shook his head. "…No."

"Good." Sora grumbled, stuffing her mouth with rice. "We both know what would have happened if you did."

Kuroko suppressed a shiver. "It would not have been fun.' He nodded.

With a huff, Sora opened her mouth and began to shovel in her food. Watching her from the corner of his eyes, Kuroko felt himself smile. "After school, I'm heading over to the Basketball club."

"Oh! Okay. Hey I'll walk you there." She suggested. "This place is huge after all."

Nodding his head in agreement, Kuroko quickly finished his lunch. Or, at least he attempted. He wouldn't admit to his sister being right as he stared down at his bento box, with still had half of his rice inside.

Staring at his box, Sora raised an eyebrow. With a long pause, and the two staring at each other in a miniature stare down, Kuroko slowly slide his lunch across the table.

Taking that as a victory, Sora scooped a large glob of rice into her own bento box.

Frowning, Kuroko looked away. Even if his sister didn't say anything, he knew she was mentally cackling in victory for being right. He never liked it when she was always right.

Though, even as he thought this, he could feel his thoughts quickly drifting back to the Basketball club. He just couldn't stop thinking about it! How could he?

He was going to start working towards his promise starting today. He was going to join and become strong, and would aim to play as a starter in games.

"Hey-hey, Tetsuya~!"

Pausing from his train of thought when his sister called to him, he turned his head.

'BLAH." Sora held her arms high above her head, her chopsticks sticking out from her mouth like vampire teeth. "I vill suck your blood." She wiggled her fingers.

Dumbfounded, Kuroko blinked. "…Werewolf?" he inquired.  
"What?" his sister frowned. "No. Dracula!"

"Bat." Kuroko nodded.  
"Vampire." She corrected again, spitting out the chopsticks. "You're no fun Tetsuya." She shook her head with a sigh. "I mean, you could have at least-" looking up, Sora snorted when Kuroko came back into her view.

"…Blah." He said, having placed his own Chopsticks within his mouth.

"Ah!" she pointed to him with a wide grin, placing her chopsticks back in her mouth. With a laugh she pulled out her phone and leaned towards Kuroko and wrapped her arm around him. Extending her phone at, Kuroko and her looked to the camera as Sora took a quick pic.

Once she had taken it she moved back into her chair to admire the new photo to her large collection. "That's a keeper." She concluded. "Don't you agree my fellow Dracula?"

"Yes. It vill be eternal…Blah." Kuroko nodded. Almost falling out of her chair at his failed attempt of a Dracula voice, Sora slammed her fist against the table and threw her head back, cackling wildly.

He wasn't going to question how his sister found his Dracula impersonation so funny. He liked it when she laughed though, even if he wasn't sure why she was laughing in the first place.

Her giggles dying down, Sora reached out to clean out any messes she made and collected their Bento boxes. "Alright, lunch ends soon, so I'll met you up by the library after school."

"The library… understood." Kuroko nodded in agreement. Ruffling his hair, Sora moved to the door, ignoring or not even noticing the few boys that were staring at her in awe, wondering why a senior of this school would be in here in their Freshman classroom.

-000-

The rest of the day was as expected for Kuroko. He was almost forgotten by the teacher several times, and most of the hour was used for introductions/explanations on what the year would entail.

Kuroko had heard the same sentence, "This school is known for it impeccable grades, so study hard' around a million different times before the final bell rang.

Quickly gathering his books and bag, Kuroko pushed in his desk chair. Leaving the place just as he found it, he glanced to the clock. He told his sister he would meet her by the Library.

Oh wait…

Pausing, mid step, Kuroko tilted his head. Where was the library again?

Frowning, unsure himself, he pulled out his sister's hand made map of the school. It wasn't overly detailed and had goofy doodles of people and classrooms. It was still much easier to use the map then wandering around aimlessly though.

Keeping his eyes locked onto the map, Kuroko followed it closely, moving through the halls with ease. If there was one plus side with having such a low presence, is that you didn't have to work so hard to move through a crowd. Most of the time, Kuroko was just swept right into it, like a wave. This wave would practically move him to where ever he wished to go.

Though, sometimes this wave got to intense, and tried to keep pushing him, even when he had reached his destination. Like the library.

"Ah." Kuroko's eyes widened as the crowd of students continued to push and nudge him forward. Struggling for a few moments, feeling indescribably weak compared to the students, he scrambled to get to the library doors. Barely at of reach, he huffed to find his attempts would be ruined when a few of the wrestling team members had started to push him this time, not even noticing him at all!

He supposed he would just have to let himself get pushed to the end of the school hall then double back.

"Whoa!" someone suddenly grabbed his arms, stopping the whole wave in its track. Whipping around to see who it was, Kuroko's eyes widened. "Onee-chan."

"Hey bro." she paused to look at the wrestlers and other students, who were grumbling to why everything suddenly slowed down. By the look on all their faces, they all wanted to get home ASAP.

"Hold your horses you impatient kiddies." Sora scolded, extending out her hand. Gripping one of the Wrestlers shoulders, she easily nudged him to the side. Side stepping, almost stumbling, he gawked at her. "Sorry, move please." She called, taking Kuroko's hand and pushing through the sea of students like a knife cutting butter.

Stumbling after her, Kuroko stared at his sister, just as amazed as the other students by her ability to move through this intense crowd so gracefully, like it was nothing. Honestly, it probably wasn't.

Plus, it helped that Sora was a little tall for most girls. She was also, though she disagreed, beautiful. Kuroko didn't want to sound like conceited or anything, but his sister was definitely very, very beautiful.

She was tall, skinny, and had these piercing gray eyes, and long light blue hair. The tips of her hair was black though. It was naturally that was too. No one, not even doctors could explain why it was like this. They ended up leaving it as something to do with her genetics.

She liked it though, so everything was fine. Plus, it gave her a sort of distinguishing feature from their family.

Kuroko could even remember at one time, this modeling agency had attempted to recruit her. Sora had tried it out for a few weeks, but ended up getting bored of it. She said she liked the people, and dressing up in all those cloths were fun, but standing on a brightened stage all her life just wasn't for her.

Though she liked to borrow their cameras and take picture a lot.

"And we are through! Freedom!' Sora cheered, pushing into the Library.  
"Shh." The librarian inside, quickly shh'd her. Shrinking, grinning sheepishly, Sora bowed.

"Sorry." She whispered. With a warning look, the Librarian turned back to her book.

Watching her closely, waiting till she was sure it was okay, Sora grinned at Kuroko." Hey Tetsuya." She lifted up her hand, speaking quietly. "How was your first day?"

"Fine." He nodded. "Thank you for helping me in the hall."

"Anytime Bro." she patted his head. "This school can be crazy after the bell rings. So we will wait here for a few minutes to let the halls clear a bit. Besides-" grabbing his wrist she yanked him towards the other end of the library, where the new books were placed. "They got some new books today."

Instantly intrigued, Kuroko scanned over the assorted book, eyeing them carefully. "…I haven't read that one." He grabbed it. Looking over his shoulder as he read the summary of the book, Sora hummed. When they were done, they exchanged similar smiles.

"Wanna read it?" Sora smirked.  
"Should you even ask?"

"Nope." Whipping back around to the Librarian, Sora slide to the front desk. "Hey Barbra."

"Mrs. Sentral." The librarian corrected heatedly. "While I welcome you back to school Ms. Kuroko, I must ask that you treat this room and myself with respect."  
"I always treat this room and you with respect." Sora frowned.

"Then please speak to me formally." Mrs. Sentral grumbled. "Honestly, if you weren't such a large fanatic of the books within this library I would have banned you from coming in here long ago."

"…Hehe." Sora grinned, rubbing the back of her head. "I've read practically every book in here."

"…Yes you have." The Librarian sighed with a shake of her head, unable to stop herself from smiling. "And because of that I make an exception for you, however I will have to start cracking down if you don't stop interrupting others while they read."  
"I never bother anyone." Sora disagreed, folding her arms.

"You may not think you bother others, but you do Ms. Kuroko."

"How so?" she huffed

"When you read a book, you can't stay quite." Mrs. Sentral explained with a huff of her own. "Even when asked to stay quite, you gasp and shout whenever something interesting happens in your book. While I commend how enthusiastic you are with the books you read, it is still distracting to others who are trying to enjoy their own book."

"…" Sora rubbed her chin. "Oh. I see." She grinned. "Don't worry Barbra, it wont happen again."  
"You say that now, but I've already had this same conversation with you six times." The librarian narrowed her eyes. "And stop calling me by my first name!"

"Shh Barbra, this is a library." Sora placed a finger over her lips to quite Ms. Sentral down, only to get a very annoyed and frustrated.  
"What. Do. You. Want? Ms. Kuroko?" Barbra seethed, grinding her teeth.  
"That really isn't good for you. It ruins your teeth." Sora motioned to the older women's teeth. "But yeah, my little bro here wants to get a book." She stepped aside for Kuroko to step forward.

Looking horrified that there would be a second Sora running around, Ms. Central froze at the sight of him. "…Little brother?' she questioned.  
"Yeah. Isn't he cute?" Sora gushed.

"Onee-chan." Kuroko grumbled, pouting. "I told you to stop saying that."  
"So… you like to read as well?" Mrs. Central paled, realizing where this would be going.

"Yes. I love to read." Kuroko nodded politely. "I'm also very sorry for my sister, Mrs. Central." He bowed.

"Hey." Sora snapped.

Taken aback, Mrs. Central's shoulder relaxed. "Oh. You seem very polite Mr. Kuroko." She noted. "Unlike you sister." She said under her breath.

"I heard that." Sora gave her a look. "Watch it. You may be a librarian but you are only 5 years older then me."

"I am still an adult." She narrowed her eyes. "And I should be treated as such."

Snorting, Sora folded her arms and turned away. "Not by my books."

Looking ready to snap at the young girl, Mrs. Central forced herself to take calming breaths. "Anyway, you said you wished to rent a book Mr. Kuroko."

"Yes." He nodded, holding it out to her. Taking it and quickly scanning it over, she handed it back to him with a smile.

"I hope you enjoy it. I haven't had a chance to read it myself, but I've heard many good things about it."

Smiling back, Kuroko nodded. "Thank you very much." He bowed, placing the book in his bag. Looking over his shoulder, he eyed the clock. "Onee-chan, basketball."  
"Oh, right." She nodded. "Gotta book Barbra, Tetsuya is on a very important mission." She saluted, ignoring _Barbra's _furious look and rushing to the door. "Come Tetsuya!" she screamed.  
"Shh!" Mrs. Sentral yelled.

"Good bye." Kuroko bowed his head, rushing after his sister. Moving into the hall, he was relived to find they were empty. Following closely after his sister, the two of them rushed to the gymnasium, where practice was just about to start.

Nudging him slightly, Sora smiled down at her brother. Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, he smiled back.

"You ready?" she asked.

Pausing as they came to the front doors of the gymnasium, Kuroko nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Extending out her hand she swung the door open and the two stepped inside.

Kuroko was honestly shocked at just how huge the building was. Were all Middle School gymnasiums this large? It felt like it was bigger than the actual school.

"Tada." Sora twirled to show off the room. "Isn't it cool?"

Breathless, Kuroko nodded. Turning to face his older sis, she gave him a serious look. "Now remember Tetsuya, this is a really strong school. They have practically never lost, _ever_."

"Ever?" he asked.

"100 matches, 100 wins." She quoted the words from the banner they saw on their way in. "Winning is the premise of this school's Basketball club. They are going to push you to your limits, and then some."

Knowing he should expect as much he nodded. "I understand."

She looked pretty satisfied with his answer. "Alright then. I'm heading off." She gave him a quick hug.

"You're not staying?" Kuroko inquired.

"No way." She stuck out her tongue in disgust. "If even one of those coaches spot me they'll try to make me stay. They'll chase me all the way home if they have too."

"I see." He nodded in agreement. Watching her go, she called out to her. "Onee-chan?"

"Hmm?" she looked over her shoulder.

"You did Basketball your first year here, right?" he inquired.

"…Yeah." She shrugged.

"How many games did you win?"

Frowning, Sora folded her arms. "Why?"

"Curious."

Her lips forming into a thin line, she sighed. Tilting her head to recall her freshman year at Teikou, she turned away. "All of them."

"How many Baskets did you make?"

"Oh, I dunno Tetsuya.' She sighed, exasperated. "A lot, I guess."

"How many?"

"Like I would know-"  
"You know. You always remember how many you points you score." Kuroko said quickly.

Grumbling, Sora rubbed the back of her head. "I only played in 20 games. Practically only one season. So… from all of those I scored around… 310 Baskets?"

"…Over 600 points." Kuroko concluded, keeping it that his sister most likely scored only 2 points each basket. "Were you trying to make all of those, or were you just going with the flow of the game?" he wasn't sure why was asking this. It always amazed him at how much potential his sister possessed. Even if she didn't like it herself.

"Oh, look it is the Coach, practice is starting. I'll have to talk to you later." Sora said quickly, avoiding his question completely and moving to the door. She always avoided those types of questions. "Work hard bro!" she screamed, booking it out of the gym.

Sighing, Kuroko turned to his new teammates and moved to the center of the room. A tall man was standing before the students, wearing a fancy gray suit and glasses. "First off!' he proclaimed. "Achieving victory is the premise of this club! Anyone not serious about this should go find another club. To those who remain, prepare for extremely difficult training."

Almost a carbon copy of his sister's words from earlier.

"Before we get to the self-introductions, we'll divide you up by class you test you. This will be a test of physical strength and skill. We'll use the results of these tests to put you into the first through third string." The Coach, also known as Coach Sanada, explained. "You'll only be able to play in matches as a regular if you are in first string. I'll be asking newbies, and those who are late, and therefore absent at the moment, to join the third string. You will be tested periodically. So those who are in the second and third string should not give up, but practice harder with the goal of being promoted."

To Kuroko's left, he faintly heard a fellow freshman speaking to his friends. "You know, apparently there has only ever been one freshman through the school's whole history who has ever made first string on their first string."

"Seriously?" his friend asked. Keeping an ear open to listen in on their conversation, Kuroko frowned. _Sora. _

"Yeah, and they were insanely good. It was two years ago or something. They practically one every game on their own." The guy continued. "I think they are a senior right now. I heard they stopped playing after their first year."

"Probably got bored." A third guy concluded. "But even still, that is pretty strange to just quite out of now where. Though the players here are tough, so it probably didn't change much with them gone."

"Yeah…So, then at best, we can make second string?"

"If that is the case, lets first aim for second string."

'Yeah, lets do our best." The boys agreed.

Narrowing his eyes, feeling determination boil within his stomach, Kuroko nodded to himself. He would aim for second string and work hard for first string. He could never be his sister's records on his first try.

So he would work hard and do the best he could. He would make his sister proud of his own skill, not matter how distant it was from her own.

_Just watch Onee-chan. I'll work as hard as I can too. _

**_Alright, end of the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm also not the best at describing how people look so I hope the description of Sora was enough, yet at the same time, not too long that it made you bored. _**

**_OH! If some of you have noticed a friend of mine drew a cover for me! It is a picture of Sora, so if you are unsure of what she looks like, just look at the cover! :D_**


	4. Say Cheese

_"Come on Tetsuya!" Sora called from across the train tracks. "You are so slow!"_

_"I... can't run... as fast as you can, Onee-chan." Kuroko gasped out, stumbling to keep up with his sister. He didn't understand why she suddenly wanted him to join her on her daily jogs. He wasn't able to keep up with her at all and it just left her to wait for almost 5 minutes for him to catch up. _

_"You can do it Tetsuya! Just a little further!" Sora called some words of encouragement. Sucking in air, he forced himself to stay in at least a jog. Running a few more minutes, he fell to his knees when he finally caught up with his sister. Leaning forward, he bit his lip at the feeling of upchucking everything in his stomach. _

_"There, there." Sora reached down to caress his back. "You did good Bro."_

_"...R...Really?"  
_

_"Yeah." Sora nodded. "You did awesome!"  
_

_Looking up at her, Kuroko gasped a few more times. "Why... did you insist I come up here with you?" he whipped the sweat of his brow. Smiling, Sora looked down towards the train tracks. _

_"In a week you will be joining the Basketball club at Teikou." _

_He nodded. "Yes."_

_"They will work you very hard Tetsuya." she looked down at him, her expression serious. "Basketball isn't easy."_

_"It is for you."_

_"..." her mouth formed a thin line. "...That may be so." she grumbled through gritted teeth. "But is isn't for you. It will be very hard Tetsuya. They will expect you to do twice as much as this throughout the practice. And the longer you do it, the more they will add to the daily training."_

_Kuroko felt sick. Was she serious? "...What do I do?"_

_"Right now, there isn't anything you can do. You aren't exactly in shape, so at the moment you have to be prepared. You have to push yourself and struggle until your body is able to handle it." she reached out to ruffle his hair. "Don't worry though, I got your back." she winked. _

_-0000-_

Panting heavily, Kuroko leaned forward, feeling his side cramping up. How did his sister manage to go through two whole hours of this kind of work out, and barely even break a sweat? Kuroko was barely able to stand up straight after all of that!

Was every practice going to be this hard, or was everyone just going all out today since this was a test? Kuroko wasn't sure, and right now, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was barf, then lie down and go to bed.

Sleep, that sounded really nice.

With the last whistle, all the players in the gym moved back to the center, where the coaches were lined up, waiting for them. After a few minutes of discussion, they turned to the students.  
"We shall now reveal the results!" Pulling out his clip board, one of the other coaches, most likely the Second String, started to talk. "We will start from the third String. Those of you who have your names and numbers called will go over to the third string coach." He motioned to the coach in the corner of the room.

Huffing a few more times, Kuroko listened carefully to the names being called "Number two, Saitou Nobou. Number four…" his ears momentarily drowned out all other names called.

_Don't call me. Don't call me._

His silently begged to himself, praying with all his might he had made second string. He had never worked this hard in all his life. He wasn't skilled, he knew that, but he was still hopeful. Everyone was.

"Futoshi…" Kuroko lifted his head as the last couple names were called. "Number twenty-eight, Shimada Shunsuke. Number thirty-nine, Tanaka Jun. And-"

Kuroko shut his eyes, squeezing them tightly in one last final pray.

"Number thirty one, Kuroko Tetsuya. That is all." the coached concluded. "Now will be those joining the second string."

His world freezing around him, Kuroko absentmindedly listened to the small cheers of those around him who, even if they hadn't been called yet, knew they were second string.  
"Alright! We did it! Second string!' they cheered.

Kuroko shouldn't have been surprised. He should have known from the very beginning it was going to turn out like this. He was weak after all, he always had been.

Yet, it was still painful. To work that hard, only to find out it was pointless in the end.

With a huff, Kuroko felt himself smile. It was strained, yet he couldn't stop himself from smiling for some reason. Perhaps it was the irony of it all? Or the cruel fate he would be faced with when he left to return home.

How was he going to face his Onee-chan now? He was a failure.

... An utter failure.

_I joined the Basketball club! Lets both work hard so we can play in matches and fulfill our promise!_

Shigehiro's letter he had received this morning echoed through Kuroko's mind. That's right, he had made a promise. He couldn't give up now! He would work hard and be promoted to the second string. Then he would work even harder till he finally reached his goal and was promoted to first string!

His mind set, Kuroko turned and moved calmly towards the third division captain.

"Next, I'll announce the first string members." The coach's voice echoed behind him.

Feeling intrigued, Kuroko couldn't help but glance over his shoulder.

Wait, why did everyone seem so shocked? Pausing, Kuroko turned completely around to see who had been picked for this years First string.

"Did he just say 'First string?" One kids gasped. "No way…"

"I'd never thought a few freshman would make it this year too."  
Eyes wide, Kuroko turned his head. Freshman?

"Number eight, Aomine Daiki. Number Eleven Midorima Shintarou. Number twenty-three, Murasakibara Atsuhi. Number twenty one, Akashi Seijuuro."

Four freshman? All in the same year? This was unreal.

Stunned, Kuroko gawked at the five students in awe. They must have been really strong!

As he stood there, staring at those four lucky Freshmen, Kuroko would have never guessed just how strong those four students would become one day. Or that starting then, his life would never be the same.

-000-

"Hey, hey!" Aomine Daiki called excitedly, running up to walk side by side with his new, very colorful looking teammates. "I'm Aomine Daiki." He announced. "Nice to meet you all. Lets get along well!" he grinned.

Since the first practice was now over, he wanted to get to know his new team as soon as he could! They were all freshman like him, so they all had to be super strong! It made him excited, giving him that urge to play basketball even more!

"Aren't you lively." The green haired boy, Midorima Shintarou grumbled, pushing up his glasses.

"Eh." Murasakibara Atsuhi, a very tall purple haired student, sighed. "All that running made me hungry. I want some snacks."

"You're always eating, aren't you?" Midorima scowled at the taller boy.

"Is there a problem with that?" Murasakibara glanced at Midorima from the corner of his eyes.

"Come now, both of you. We've only just met, lets not fight already." Akashi Seijuuro, the voice of reason, spoke up with a small smile. "We are all a team now. We must get along."  
"Yeah! That's right." Aomine moved forward to smile at Akashi. "I'm-"

"Aomine Daiki." Akashi nodded. "It is nice to meet you." Holding out his hand, Akashi shook Aomine's hand. "I saw you during practice. You have promising skill."  
"…Heh." Aomine grinned. "You too." He narrowed his eyes with a confident smile.

Nodding back, Akashi turned his head to look ahead of him. "Victory is important, we must all work hard. We shall now be expected to lead our team to victory for every match. We must not forget that." He concluded.

"Of course." Midorima said quickly, pushing up his glasses. "Though failure is unlikely. I will score as many three pointers as I can this season."

"I don't care either way as long as there are snacks at the end." Murasakibara smiled, pulling out a few candy bars from his pocket. Opening them, he munched greedily on them, looking rather pleased with their taste. "Though I hate to lose, so I'll will work hard."

Laughing at the sight, Aomine grinned. This was going to be an interesting year; that was for sure. He just couldn't wait for his first match! Of course he had to make it as a regular first, but he was sure he could do it if he worked hard.

Wait till Satsuki hear about-

"Oh." Aomine stopped dead in his tracks, realizing he had told Satsuki he would walk home with her, since they live in the same direction. "I have to wait for someone." He called to his new teammates. Teammates. That had a nice ring to it. "You all go ahead. Lets talk some more tomorrow." He waved to them.

"Very well." Akashi agreed.

"If you have some snacks, sure." Murasakibara stuffed another candy bar in his mouth.

"It would most likely be beneficial to know our new team." Midorima nodded his head. "If my horoscope promises luck, then we can talk at lunch."

"Horoscope?" Aomine frowned, not sure what the green haired boy met. He didn't have much time to ask before they were already out of the school gates and heading home.

Shaking his hand, Aomine waited with his arms crossed. Staring at the gym, he felt himself smile.

He knew Satsuki would be talking with the coach, hoping to be the manager of the Basketball club. Even if he wasn't there, he was certain the Coach would agree. Satsuki was smart. She would be able to organize the games and practices easily. Though that probably also meant she wouldn't stop nagging him like some over protective and very strict Mother. Really, sometimes she was too much.

Especially when she tried to cook for him. That was terrible-

"Cheese~!" Suddenly, a bright flash to his right blinded Aomine.

"Ah!" He looked away to rub his eyes. "What the-?" he grumbled, squinting to see whoever it was. His vision blurry, he could faintly see a light shade of blue, most likely the hair color of who ever had just blinded them with their camera. "What was that for?!" he demanded heatedly. Who would just flash a light in someone's face like that when it was dark? It could ruin their eyes!  
"Ah, sorry. I used the really bright flash. I keep forgetting to use the normal one. My bad." The person chuckled, moving past him. "Here let me try again-"

Another blinding flash.

"Ah!" Aomine winced.

"Oh! Oh! Sorry! That was the same flash! Let me change-"

Another flash.  
"Stop it!' Aomine yelled.

"Oh. Let me just closed the flash, that will help. Here, there we go." The person chuckled. "Sorry, I'm still not use to this camera. It is very puzzling." They mumbled.

"What- That is all you have to say? You could have blinded me!" Aomine snapped, rubbing at his eyes wildly so he could see whoever this guy was and beat them down.

"I said I was sorry." They whined. "Jeez, calm down. This is for the year book anyway, so be happy."

"Year book? Why?" Aomine questioned.

"Well I heard you just made it to first string with those others dudes, right? So I came to get a pic of you and the others, but it seemed they already left."

"How do you know I made first string already?" Aomine inquired, confused. Keeping his eyes shut for a few seconds, he hoped it would help clear his vision.

"I was sort of eavesdropping in on the coaches announcement earlier. Sorry again." They apologized. "But hey, Congratulations. Making first string on your first try at such a young age is impressive."

"Huh? Oh uh…" Aomine felt embarrassed as he rubbed at his eyes, hoping they would clear the haze clouding his vision. "Thanks?"

There was a small sound of a giggle. "Work hard. I'll take more pictures of you for the year book. That is of course if I can get this blasted flash to work properly." They grumbled. They were was a ruffling sound that Aomine assumed to be this mysterious person messing with their camera. Then things went quite.

"Uh-" his eyes began to clear, but that was that annoying spot in his vision that he was sure would disappear in a few minutes. "You're in the year book club huh? What is your-" he looked to up find the person was gone. "…Name." he mumbled the last part, looking around the area to find that person had vanished. "…Weird." Aomine rubbed the back of his head. Had he just imagined that conversation? No, that couldn't be right. His eyes were definitely seeing spots, so that definitely proves someone had just flashed a camera at him. So he was certain someone was here just now. From the sound of their voice he assumed it was a girl.

Oh jeez, he was just talking to a girl! Was she pretty? Did she have a nice body?! Had he just missed some once in a life time chance?!

"Why~!" he whined up to the sky. "Why must you blind me at such an important time?"

"What important time?" His childhood friend, Satsuki, questioned as she appeared behind him. Jumping, not realizing she had exited the building and approached him, Aomine straightened.

"…Nothing. 'He cleared his throat. "You wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I?" Satsuki huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"You just wouldn't. All you would do is scold me about something or another." Aomine answered with a scowl.

"I would not-"

Aomine gave her a long look. Trailing off, Satsuki pouted angrily at him.

"I can't help but scold you though, since you are so dumb when you are on your own." Pushing passed him, she moved to the school gates. "By the way, I got the job! I'm the new manager!" she smiled over her shoulder.

Though annoyed at her comment, Aomine smiled regardless. "Like there was a doubt you wouldn't get the job."

Giggling, Satsuki tilted her head. "We should go celebrate."

"Why?" Aomine's shoulder's slouched.  
"Because!" Natsuki insisted. "You've made first string and I'm the manager. This is great news!"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Aomine shrugged. "Yeah… sure." He eventually agreed.  
"Great. You're paying." His friend smiled sweetly.

"What?!"

-0000-

Collecting his belongings and backpack, Kuroko exited the gym with a heavy sigh. He was going to have to work super hard to make second string, let alone First. Not to mention, those four freshmen were able to get in so easily. All of them had to be super strong. Insanely strong!

Perhaps… they were as strong as his Onee-chan? If so, then maybe they could-

"Chesseeeee~!" I voice sang when a flash suddenly blinded him. Wincing, he stumbled back, not expecting the flash at all. Rubbing at his eyes, he scowled when the person who blinded him suddenly cursed at themself.

"Dang it! I did it again!" they yelled furiously. "I didn't even turn you back on stupid flash. I told you to go off and I made sure it did. How are you still on?!"

Kuroko lifted his head, only to hear a snap and evil cackling. "Ah! There we go. Now we got a picture."

Stunned, Kuroko gawked at his older sister, who was currently smiling and beaming at him with all her might as she took pictures of him.

"…What-"

"Hey Tetsuya!' his sister waved to him from behind the camera lense.

"Onee-chan?" Kuroko's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up of course." Moving towards him, she grinned. "So? How did your first practice ever go?" she took a picture, zooming the camera unnecessarily close to his face.

Lowering his head, unable to meet her gaze, he shrugged. "…I'm in third branch."

Her smiled fell, staring at him with wide eyes. "Third branch?" she lowered her camera.

He nodded. He had never felt like such a failure before. He knew he wouldn't instantly make first branch, but he had still worked as hard as he could for second. His sister must have thought he was pathetic.

"…That is great Tetsuya!" Sora grabbed his hands, her eyes wide. "This is perfect!"

"Perfect?" he gawked at her. Okay, he definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah!' she nodded. "Now you can only get better from here. You can work as hard as you can and show those coaches your true strength." She stepped back, pumping her fist into the air. "Think of the satisfaction that will come from this."

Stunned, Kuroko stared at his sister for a few seconds. Feeling speechless, he struggled to find words. "I…" he smiled. "Yeah, you're right Onee-chan."

Content, she nodded. "…Say cheese." She snapped another quick shot. Scowling, Kuroko pushed the camera lense gently away from himself.

"Onee-chan?" Kuroko asked.

"Hmm?" she smiled at him.  
"Why do you have that?" he inquired, motioning to the camera around her neck.

"Oh!" Holding it up, she showed it off, looking excited. "I decided to join the Photography and Year book club this year. It looked fun."

Glad she found a club she seemed excited for, Kuroko smiled. "What sort of pictures will you take?"

"All kinds!" she grinned. Holding the camera up to her eyes, she turned the lens towards him. "I'll make a whole photo album of this year!" she concluded. "Starting now. This will be Tetsuya, his first day of school after his first practice ever. He's currently in third string."

Unsure of what to do, Kuroko stared at the camera as his sister took the photo.

"Then-" lowering the camera, Sora winked. "In the next couple weeks I'll take more pictures to show your progress. Then, I'll show a picture of you joining the first string!"

"…Okay." He agreed. "Sounds like a plan."  
"Perfect! I already started a large collection." She held the camera towards him to reveal all the pictures she had taken in just that day alone. Staring at the pictures, he was shocked how many she had already taken. Though most of them were to bright due to the flash to see, or she had her thumb in the way.

Going down the row of pictures, Kuroko's eyes widened when a familiar looking freshman appeared with dark hair and skin.

"Aomine?" Kuroko inquired, pointing to the skilled freshman.

"Oh? You know him?" Sora asked, looking at the pic with awe. "I see him around sometimes. He is very, _very, _skilled in Basketball.'

"He made first string." Kuroko announced.

"I heard." She nodded. "Seeing his skills I didn't really doubt it. He is good." Wrapping her arms around Kuroko's shoulders Sora grinned. "Anyway though, lets head home. We have to tell Mom and Dad of your accomplishments!" she cheered, dragging him along with her.

**At we have officially had an encounter between Sora and Aomine. Though it wasn't much of an encounter and all Sora did was blind Aomine XD Poor Aomine. **


	5. I'll train you

"_Hey, Onee-chan?"_

"_Yes?"_

"…_What are you doing?" Kuroko frowned, staring up at his sister who was dangling from the trees upside down. _

"_I'm increasing the blood flow to my brain." She answered simply, swinging back and forth, her arms hanging loosely. _

"_Why?" he titled his head. _

"_I need inspiration." Her eyes beamed with determination.  
_

"_For what?" he frowned when she wouldn't just answer his question completely. _

_Pausing from her swinging, she smiled at him. "I suppose you could say… I want to push myself in different ways."_

"_Huh?" _

"_Well, you know how I jog in the morning, right?" she smiled at him. _

"_Yes. You jog for up to two hours everyday."_

"_Right, but I don't feel like I get a good workout from that anymore. I get my heart rate up, but it isn't enough. I want to really sweat, ya know?"  
Kuroko nodded, feeling that he understood where his sister was coming from. At least to a certain extent anyway. _

"_So I'm trying to make up some ideas on how to work out. Like running with weights on, or dragging something big behind me. Though that sounds lame. So I want to make something up that would be fun."_

"_Fun? You could swim." Kuroko suggested. _

"_Yeah but I don't have a swim suit, and you know how Mom gets. We would spend hours at the store just looking at swimsuits till she finally picked one out. And we both know I wouldn't get a choice in the swimsuit I got. Especially if she involves Dad."_

_Kuroko chuckled, nodding. "There are always sports."_

"…" _Sora gave him a dirty look. _

"_Okay, there are other activities. Like skateboarding, dancing-"_

"_Yeah-" Sora sighed heavily. "But… None of those are fun when you do them alone." She began to swing again. _

_Stunned, Kuroko stared at his older sister. He would have suggested for her to invite her friends to join her, but luckily stopped himself. Sora didn't have friends. _

_And even when they did, they always stopped talking to her eventually. Kuroko didn't completely understand why this happened, but from what Sora has told him, it happens a lot. _

"…_Want some lemonade?" Kuroko pointed to the house. _

"_With a straw and one of those cute little umbrellas please." She nodded her eyes never looking to meet his. "…And some ice. It is hot out."_

"_Okay." He nodded, rushing to retrieve the lemonade. Though people didn't deserve Sora as their friend anyway. If they couldn't see how kind she was, then that was their loss. _

-0000-

"Up! Up!"

Kuroko grimace in his sleep when something pressed down on his stomach and side, shaking him. "Up Kuroko! Wakey wakey! Pancakes and bakey!"  
"I don't want… pancakes." He yawned.

The person pressed down a little harder, pinching him a bit.

Groaning in protest, Kuroko rolled over to avoid them. Knowing who it was before he even had to see them, Kuroko peeked one eyes open to glare at his Sister.

Sora grinned, leaping over him and throwing his curtain open. "Come on baby brother. The early bird gets the words." His sister rushed to open his closet to grab him some cloths.

"…Its 'Worms' not Words." Kuroko corrected sleepily.

Ignoring his correction, Sora picked a simple t-shirt and shorts out of the closet and threw them on the end of the bed. "Hurry up and come down stairs! We have work to do."

"…Work?" he frowned. Sitting up, he watched her scurry out of the room and down the stairs. Blinking a few times, he brushed his hand through his wild bed head and quickly got dressed. Pulling down his shirt, he stumbled out of his room and down the stairs.

He couldn't believe it was the weekend already. That first week of school had just flied by. If only the Basketball practices were the same. Those seemed to last forever. He was exhausted!

…So then why in the world was his sister waking him up so early?! The sun had only just begun to rise!

"Onee-chan." Kuroko grumbled heavily, trudging into the kitchen where she was already making breakfast and ready for the day. "I'm tired."

"You can rest later." She whipped her spoon at him. "We'll be done by 1 P.M anyway."

"…That is in 5 hours." He glanced at the clock. "What are we doing?"

Pausing from making his scrambled eggs, Sora sent him a sly smile. Reaching towards the sink, she yanked a large cylinder off of the cabinet and handed it to him.

Frowning, Kuroko gawked at the cylinder, realizing it was a water bottle. It was tall, a light blue color, and had words engrave in them in white font.

_To Tetsuya_

_Play with all you have!_

"What is this about?" his eyes widened when she handed him a newly bought water bottle with his name printed on it.

"You want to make first string, right?" Sora narrowed her eyes. Kuroko nodded numbly. "Well, I'm gonna help you get there." She smirked. "From this day on, I am going to train you to endure and improve!"

"…That is impossible." Kuroko said, bewildered.

"No it isn't! You can definitely make First Stri-"  
"I'll die if Onee-chan trains me. It is impossible." Kuroko quickly corrected himself. "Only those who are stronger than average humans can survive your training."  
"Wha-" Sora huffed, looking insulted. "You'll do fine! I'll go easy!"

"You don't know how."

"I do too!"

Kuroko shook his head. "You don't."  
"Blah to your rubbish!" Sora shoved him towards the table. "Eat your food! You are training whether you agree or not!"

With something that could have been considered a whine, Kuroko plopped down in his seat and began to eat his breakfast. When he was done he grabbed his shoes, a hat, his new water bottle, and a sandwich for later and headed out the door with Sora.

Glancing at her, he frowned suspiciously at the two skateboards she strapped to her back.

"Onee-chan? Why do you have those?" he motioned to the boards.

"You'll see." She chuckled, motioning for him to follow. Not sure if he should, Kuroko reluctantly followed his older sister out of the yard and onto the sidewalks. After a few minutes, Sora motioned for him to start running.

Assuming his sister wanted to start off their training with an early morning jog/run, he did as he was told and followed after her. He never really like running. It always made him run out of energy so fast, but at least his sister had slowed down enough that he could keep up.

Jogging through the city, Kuroko huffed a few times, already feeling sweat beginning to form on his brows. Reaching up to whip the sweat droplets off, he kept his gaze focus on his sister's back.

Was it sad that he could barely keep up with her when she was carrying to skateboards on her back? Probably.

"Alright Tetsuya!" Sora stopped suddenly. "Here we are!"

Pausing, Kuroko paled at the sight of the large staircase in front of him. They were at the hills on the other side of town, where the city had built a large staircase all the way to the top.

He hated going up these stairs. For many reasons.

"The plan is, we are going to run up these stair twice, take a break, then run up them one more time." Sora announced.  
"Run? Three time?" Kuroko mumbled, feeling his legs already giving out on him.

"Come on, you can do it." She beamed. "After this we'll do something fun."

"Fun?" he said, giving her a long stare.

"Yes it will be fun, I promise." She swore.

With a heavy sigh, Kuroko nodded. He needed to get stronger after all, and this might just be one of the best ways to do it. He had to build his endurance.

"Alright, you take one side of the stairs, I'll take the other. Ready?" she got into a starting position.

Oh jeez, she wasn't planning on making this a race, was she? She did realize Kuroko could never beat her, right?

Looking hesitant, Kuroko slowly got into a ready position on the other side of the bar separating the steps. "…Ready."

"One… Two-" she looked ahead. "Go!' And she was off, bolting up the stairs like a rocket on its way to the moon. Slow to react, Kuroko stumbled after her. He had gotten a third up the stair by the time she reached the top and was already on her way back down. They met half way, with him going up and her going down.

"You got this bro!" she called as she passed, high fiving him. Already breathing heavily, he stumbled to the top of the steps, turning around. He was glad it didn't affect him going down the steps. It was actually pretty relaxing to run down some steps. Hopefully he didn't run to fast and trip on his own two feet.

Glancing to his right, his eyes widened when his sister shot pass him. It was like her feet weren't even touching the ground! She looked like she was flying. Gawking at her for a few second, Kuroko felt himself almost fall and gripped the bar tightly, catching himself. Straightening, he re-focused on the steps, absent-mindedly feeling his sister running back up the stairs.

Reaching the bottom, he turned around and started back up the stairs, feeling his sister run pass him once again, finishing her three runs up and down the stairs. With a huff, he reached the top, his legs shaking slightly, and running back down. When he reached the bottom, he leaned forward, resting his hand on his knees to catch his breath.

"A…break… right?" he gasped out, glancing at his sister, who didn't even seem to have broken a sweat.

"That's right." She nodded.

"…" Nodding back, Kuroko covered his mouth when his stomach suddenly turned on him. Rushing for the closest trash can, he threw up into it, feeling dizzy.

"Oh!' Sora ran to check on him. "Oh, Tetsuya." She cooed, gently reaching down to pat his back. "There, there. Just get it all out." Rubbing small circles in his back, she waited till he stopped to hold up his water to him. "Here, take tiny sips."

"….Thanks, Onee-chan." He took it gratefully, doing as commanded. Sitting him down on a bench to let him rest, she continued to rub his back.

"You okay?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Good. Good." She looked worried. "I pushed you a little too hard, huh? Sorry, my bad. I forgot to start off slow. I should have let you rest after the first set of stairs." she handed him an small snack to help re-energize him.

"It is alright." He assured her. "I want to work hard and push myself."

Blinking a few times, she smiled, looking relieved. "That's good." She pushed his water bottle to him again. "Drink a little bit more and we'll get back to it. You feel up to it?"  
"Yes." He took another sip, admiring his new water bottle with a smile. "Let's go." He placed the water bottle back in his back and moved to the stairs.

"I'll run with you!" Sora grinned, standing next to him. Kuroko almost looked pumped at how excited she looked. Getting into a ready position, he started to run up the steps.

"Ah, don't run too fast! You might throw up again!" she called worriedly. "Take it slow. Don't force yourself! Keep breathing."

"I know Onee-chan."

"Keep your knees high. Stare at the top of the stairs and not at your feet."

"I know Onee-chan."  
"… Don't force yourself and take your time."  
"You already said that, Onee-chan." He glanced at her, smiling. Most likely beating herself up about him throwing up on her watch, she stayed close Kuroko, watching his movements carefully.

It was odd. With his Onee-chan here, fussing over him, Kuroko didn't think too much about the stairs. It was the easiest set of stair he had ever run.

Reaching the top, Kuroko turned around to start running back down.

"Oh! Wait!' Sora grabbed his wrist and pulling him back. Frowning, he titled his head.

"What?"

"I just remembered, I promise to do something fun with you." She winked at him.

"…" He stepped back, suspicious.

"It isn't anything bad!" she huffed. "We are skate boarding.' She motioned to the two boards she brought.

"…Skate boarding?" his shoulders relaxed. "Up here?"  
"Yeah. We are going over to the road over there that leads down the hill and skateboarding." She motioned to the road the cars took.

"…Isn't that dangerous?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes." She grabbed his wrist and yanked him along. "I wouldn't be doing this if it was dangerous."

"…" Kuroko stared at his sister.

"…" She stared back, slowly pouting. "Okay, correction. I would let _you _do this, if it was dangerous."

Feeling satisfied, Kuroko nodded. Reaching the road, Sora unstrapped the skateboards and placed them on the ground. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a helmet and handed it to Kuroko.

"Safety first." She placed it on his head and buckled it for him. Frowning, feeling like a small child, Kuroko swatted his Sister's hands away.

"I can do it."

She blinked at him, smirking a bit. "If you say so."

Annoyed, he glanced at her. "Where is your helmet?"

"I don't need one."

"That is very unsafe Onee-chan." He scolded.

"I'll be fine. I've gone down this path a million times. I know it like the back of my hand." She assured him, jumping onto her skateboard. "Be careful though. Just a few pushes and you'll be fine. Gravity will work it's magic the rest of the way down." Pushing off, she straightened her back and started down the hill, lifting up her hood to cover her face.

Watching her, Kuroko quickly strapped his helmet on and pushed after her. He wasn't the best at running, but he could definitely keep his balance easy enough. Feeling the wind push his hair back, he smiled at the feeling. It was like he was riding a wave in the ocean.

His sister was right, skateboarding was fun. Looking ahead, he watched his sister easily maneuver his Skateboard around a trashcan. Glancing over her shoulder, she waved him.

Waving back, Kuroko's smile fell when suddenly, directly in front of his older sister's path, a Blond headed boy stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Onee-chan!' he called, pointing ahead.

Snapping her attention forward, Sora's eyes widened. "AHH!" She screamed as she barreled head first into the unknowing blond student. Screaming, the blond student fell backwards, slamming into a few bushes.

Kuroko winced slightly at the impact, pushing forward, slowing down when he got to the bush. "Onee-chan?" he called into the foliage. "Are you alright?"  
"Fine." She called with a groan. "What hit me?" There was another groan. "OH?" she suddenly pulled herself out of the bushes, dragging the poor blond student with her. "…Oohhh." Her eyes widened in realization. "Whoops."

"Onee-chan, you bully." Kuroko shook his head.

"Wha- no!" she looked back to the blond when he groaned again. "I'm sorry dude." She quickly apologized to the student. "I didn't even see you at all. Are you okay?" She placed him down on the closest bench.

"Y…Yeah." He mumbled, his eyes looking similar to swirls. Sora winced at the sight, pulling out her water bottle. Squeezing it, she sprayed the water on his face, hoping to help the poor guy focus.

Sputtering wildly, the blond spazzed a bit. "What?! Where?! When?!"

"…Hey." Sora waved to him blankly when he snapped his gaze to her. Narrowing his eyes, he snapped at her.  
"You!' he yelled. "What is your problem!? You hit me out of nowhere!"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sora chuckled nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry?!" the guy snapped. "What were you even doing? What were you are going!"

"I was skateboarding." Sora lifted up her board. "And to be fair, you walked right into my path. You should have looked both ways before crossing the street. Bad boy."  
"Wha- don't treat me like a child! You shouldn't even be going down the middle of the street! It is dangerous. What is a car hit you?!"

"I would have seen the car coming a mile away and move to the side of the road. Unlike you, who doesn't look where he is going." Sora huffed. "Now don't be rude. I already apologized, now you apologize back."

"Apologize?" he growled.

Seeing that a fight was starting to grow, Kuroko stepped forward. "Onee-chan. Don't be so mean."

"Wha- Tetsuya!' she sniffled. "I am the victim here."  
'It was your skateboard that hit him." Kuroko yanked her back, making her hood fall down.

"Che.' She snorted. "Using logic, how could you Tetsuya?"

Kuroko ignored his sister's whines and bowed to the boy. "I apologize for my sister."

The blond boy blinked a few times, looking up at Sora. Staring at her, his eyes widened. "What?!" he screamed. "You're a girl?!" He must have though Sora was a guy with her hood up.

"…Yup.' She nodded, sounding irritated. "I'm Sora. Sora Kuroko. This is my younger brother, Tetsuya Kuroko." She motioned behind him.

Looking embarrassed to have yelled at a girl, he grinned sheepishly. "I'm… Ryota Kise." He announced

"I apologize for my sister running into you Kise-kun." Kuroko bowed politely once again.

"Oh uh…" Kise rubbed the back of his head. "It is fine, I guess."

"Oh yeah, now it is fine." Sora huffed, folding her arms. Snatching up her skateboard, she placed it on the ground. "Well, we gotta get going." She saluted Kise. "See ya around Ryota."  
"R-Ryota?" Kise's eyes widened at how formally Sora seemed to be talking to him, even though they just met.

"Yes." She grabbed Kuroko, placed him on his board, and pushed him forward. "Watch where you are going from now on!" she pointed to him accusingly, over her shoulder as she slowly rolled down the hill.

"Wha-" he jumped to his feet. "Me?! You watch were you are going!' he jabbed a finger at her.

She stuck her tongue at him and made an odd face. "Bleh."

Looking furious, Kise grinded his teeth together. Even if this was a girl, she didn't seem like one at all! It was annoying!

Looking satisfied at Kise's reaction, Sora turned back around.

"Onee-chan." Kuroko sighed at her. "You are acting like a child."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

Kuroko stared at her, refusing to continue their argument. "I'll never make First string if you continue to train me."

"Wha-!" She asped. "What does that mean?!"

"You'll get me arrested long before I join first string."

"I will not! And what does the police have to do with all of this?"

"You already blinded a guy with your camera and hit another guy with your skateboard. At some point, someone will start pressing charges. The family will be shamed." He placed the back of his hand on his forehead, titling his back dramatically.

"You can't say all that with such a blank expression!' she accused angrily. "And that wont happen."

"I still probably wont make First string if you continue to train me. I'll die."

"No way." She shook her head. "You keep working hard like this, you'll definitely make first string." She grinned.

Surprise, Kuroko glanced at her. She seemed so confident. It was nice to know she had his back through all of this.

"HEY!" A deep voice snapped behind them. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO KIDS SKATEBOARDING DOWN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET FOR!?" A police office on a motorbike suddenly veered into sight, chasing them.  
"AHHHH!" Sora screamed in terror. "TETUSYA! YOU ARE RIGHT! WE'RE GOING TO JAIL! THE FAMILY WILL BE SHAMED! SHAMMMMEEEDDD!"  
Flinching, Kuroko sighed. He takes back what he just said. Maybe it would be better if his sister didn't get involved.

_**And we are done! Sorry it took so long to update. But I'm officially on break so I can try to update more often! :D **_

_**Thank you all so much for your support on my story! I hope you continue to support and read this story! Any ideas or suggestions are greatly appreciated!**_


	6. Accidents that need apologies

_""Whoa! That girl is awesome!" Suddenly, a hand was placed on Kuroko's shoulders and he was turned towards the other basketball court. Confused, the young blue-headed boy followed where his friend, Shigehiro, was pointing. "You see her?"  
Squinting, Kuroko instantly spotted a familiar puff of bright blue hair. Sora. _

_Ducking to the right, she maneuvered pass two older boys, who must have challenged her to a game. Easily pushing through their defenses, she jumped up, slamming the ball into the basket. _

_"Did she just dunk that ball?! No way!" Shigehiro gasped. "She must really have a really high jump to do that! That was a… Alley-Oop, right? That was amazing! You have to have really good leg strength to do those sort of dunks."_

_"She does." Kuroko nodded. Pausing, Shigehiro glanced at him. _

_"Oh? Do you know her?" his eyes widened.  
Kuroko nodded. "Yes. She is my older sister."  
Shigehiro's jaw dropped. "You didn't say you had a sister." He looked back at Sora, who was making her way back to the court while her opponents scrambled to recollect the ball. Turning around, she calmly stared at her opponents. She didn't seem too excited about the play she just made. _

_"She is really good. Do you think she could play with us sometime?" Shigehiro's eyes began to shine with excitement. _

_Humming in thought, Kuroko shrugged. "I can ask."  
"That would be great!" he grabbed the ball from Kuroko's hand, dribbling it. "Think she can teach us some cool moves?"_

_"Probably." Kuroko nodded, keeping his eyes on his sister. The two of them waited 10 minutes before Sora had finished her match. Some older boys who had heard of her apparently had challenged her. _

_They probably thought she wasn't that great. Too bad they lost 54 to 8. _

_"Okay, she's free. Go ask!" Shigehiro pushed Kuroko forward. "I'll be right here."_

_Staring at his friend for a bit, Kuroko ran up to his older sister. "Onee-chan." he reached out, gently tugging on the back of his sister's shirt. Looking over her shoulder, the first year Junior High student smiled at him.  
"Oh, hey Tetsuya. I didn't know you were at the park today too. Mom said you were hanging out with a friend." She reached down to ruffle his hair. _

_Feeling embarrassed that she was doing this in front of everyone he swatted her hands away. "I am." He pointed over to Shigehiro who was trying to act cool and lean against a tree. See that they were looking at him, he spazzed a bit and cleared his throat. _

_Sora chuckled a bit at the sight and waved to Shigehiro. His eyes doubles in size and he waved wildly back. _

_"Heh, he seems nice. What are you two doing here?' Sora mused. _

_"We are practicing." He lifted up the basketball. "Shigehiro-kun wants to know if you will play with us."  
"Oh?" Sora smiled, tilting her head. "Sure!" suddenly looking excited, the exact opposite of how she did in her game just now, she moved to join Kuroko and Shigehiro. _

_Quickly approaching him, Sora held out her hand. "Hey there! I'm Kuroko Sora, nice to meet you."_

_"Ah, I-I'm Shigehiro Ogiwara." Shigehiro grabbed her hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet you too! You are really good in basketball."_

_Grinning, Sora scratched the back of her head. "Thanks. So, Tetsuya said you want to play some Basketball?" she lifted up her ball.  
"Yes! Yes please!' Shigehiro nodded excitedly. _

_"Hah!" she twirled it on her finger. "Alright then! But I warn you, I wont go easy."_

_"Bring it on!" Shigehiro cheered. "I would be upset if you did go easy on me."_

_That's how it all began. Everyday after school, when Sora didn't have practice, the three of them would come together and play basketball. Sora taught Shigehiro many things, and she even showed Tetsuya how to dribble. _

_Kuroko was very happy then. He learned how to play basketball, and was having fun with his friends. It was a very happy time for him. He had hoped that playing Basketball in school would be just as fun. _

_And it was… for a while that is. But then everything changed. _

_-0000-_

"Kuroko Tetsuya." The third string coach called. Pausing from his practice, the whole third string paused when the coach blew his whistle. Staring Kuroko down, the coach constantly looked down to his clipboard, as if he was unsure of his question. "…Do you have a sister?" he asked.

Unsure of what brought this question up, Kuroko nodded. "Yes, I have a sister. She is my older sister."

Eyes growing wide, the whistle fell from the third string coach's mouth. "…W-What is her name?" he asked softly.  
"Sora. Kuroko Sora."

Stunned, the coach looked over to the second and first-string coaches, as if he wanted to share this news. "I… I see." He nodded. "She was a very... _very _skilled player."

"I know sir." Kuroko nodded. His sister was skilled in everything she did. Everything.

Staring at him, the other Third string players began to whisper and murmur to each other. It wasn't often that Kuroko was called out, mainly because people always forgot he was there. So what was the big deal if he had a sister? Many of them had sisters, didn't mean it changed anything.

But the fact that Sora Kuroko was his sister did changed everything. It suddenly gave Kuroko all these expectations. He was 'The Legends' younger brother. So he was expected to be just as great as her.

That would never happen though. Kuroko had already accepted himself as a person who held no major role when it game to Basketball. He was the supporting cast who only brightened the role of the main star.

Which in this case, was his older sister.

However, even though she was the star, Sora never purposely tried to stand out. She actually tried to seem as normal as possible.

Well… she tried, anyway.

-Later that night-

"Eh?" Sora turned to her brother in shock, a large bushy black mustache glued to her upper lip.

"The coach asked about you today." Kuroko repeated. Pausing, Sora lowered her hands.

"…Oh?" she pouted, reaching up to curly the tip of her fake mustache. "What did he want?

"Nothing." Kuroko shrugged. "He just wanted to know if you and me were related."

"What did you say?"

"No, because there is no way I am related to a girl who can grow facial hair." Kuroko answered blankly, jabbing his fork at his meal.

"Tetsuya!" Sora whined. "Why would you lie to him like that?! We are related. Look, I even bought you a matching mustache." She held up the package with a sniffle.

Staring at the bag, Kuroko slowly grabbed it, opened it, and placed the mustache on his upper lip. Looking at himself in the mirror, he blinked. "…I look weird."

"You look fabulous!" Sora argued. "Maybe if we dyed it blue it would match better." She rubbed her chin in contemplation. Reaching forward, Sora curled the tips of the mustache. "You look like an evil mastermind now."

"I am here to steal your money." Kuroko lifted his hand, forming it into a gun and pointing it at her.

Shrieking, Sora held both of her hands up high above her hand. "No! I'm too young! Here, take my Dad's wallet. It is much more fatter than mine!"

"So you're the one who took my wallet." Sora and Kuroko's father suddenly entered the room with a sigh.

"Oh, hi Dad." Sora waved to him.

Frowning, Mr. Kuroko took his wallet and placed it back into his pocket. "Has your Mother returned home yet?"

"No." Sora shook her head. "She said she would be back late and that we should eat dinner on our own." She turned back to the oven, where she was currently making soup.

"I see." Mr. Kuroko nodded. He paused looking back and forth between his two children. "…Have you two grown mustaches?"  
"Yes!" Sora twirled in front of him "Do you like them? Tetsuya is robbing me. He's evil."  
Kuroko looked at his dad, once more holding his hand up like a gun. In perfect sync, Sora and her father threw their hands up over their heads in a, _we surrender, _motion.

"Quick Dad." Sora whispered to him. "Take this mustache, it will give you power." She snuck the bag over to him as Kuroko stared at them. Keeping a close eye on his son, Mr. Kuroko slowly took the mustache out of the bag and placed it on. Curling it downward, like a cop would, he held up a similar gun.

"The jig is up." He said blankly.

"Ah." Kuroko lowered his gun, got off his chair, and ducked under the table.

"And the fight is on! Cop Vs Robber!" she banged a few pots together.

Making gun noises, their father shot towards Kuroko, who for a second pretended to be Wonder Women and deflected the bullets. Sora gasped at the sight of this.

"Tetsuya is secretly Wonder Woman!" she yelled.

"This is escalating rather quickly." Their father commented, pretending to pull out a machine gun.

"Oh whoa!" Sora ducked down. "Where is Mom when you need her?!"

"Right here." A soft voice said at the doorway. Freezing, everyone turned to see Mrs. Kuroko standing in the hall, staring at her family.

"Huh? Mom?" Sora lifted her head in surprise. "I thought you said you wouldn't be back till later?"  
"I got off work early because my meeting was cancelled." Mrs. Kuroko explained, placing down her bag to walk into the kitchen. She looked back forth from her husband to her children. Slowly reaching into her pocket, she lifted out a large white beard and placed it on.

Sora gasped. "The white beard of wisdom!"

Raising her head, Mrs. Kuroko folded her arms. "Be gone demons!" she clapped her hands, yanking off everyone mustaches.

"Ow!" Sora and Tetsuya whined. Placing the mustaches back in the bag, Sora and Kuroko's mom took off her beard and smiled.

"Alright, so what is that amazing smell?" she beamed.

"Vegetable soup." Sora answered, going to stir it once more. Nodding the family moved to sit at the table, as if nothing had happened.

This was how Kuroko's family was. They seemed normal, and looking at himself, one would assume they would be blank faced like him. Granted, his father his often very neutral, but his is far from normal.

While Sora got her energetic attitude from their mother, Sora's weird personality came from their Father.

"So Sora, Tetsuya, how was school?" their mother smiled warmly at them.

'It was fine." Sora began to make everyone bowls of soup.

"It went by fast." Kuroko nodded.

"Oh? And how is Basketball coming along?" his parents inquired.

"Fine." Kuroko nodded, taking the bowl from his sister. "We work very hard. I think I'm actually starting to feel some muscle in my legs for the first time."  
His Mother gasped. "That is amazing honey!"

His Father nodded in agreement. "Keep up the good work Son." He glanced to his oldest. "And what of you Sora? Are you enjoying your new clubs?" he glanced at her Camera, which she couldn't seem to part with since getting it.

"I love them." She smiled, lifting up the camera and snapping a quick picture of them all. "I also took of the flash, so I'm not angrying people into chasing me home anymore."

"That's good.' Their parents sighed. "That is really good."

Sora laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

Yes, many things were better when Sora stopped blinding people with the flash of her camera. Though, that definitely didn't stop her from angrying people.

Kuroko learned the next day that no matter where is Sister went, she would always bring trouble with her.

-000-

"Sorry, Tetsuya!" Sora sniffled as she came running into Kuroko's during the lunch break. Lifting his head, Kuroko tilted his head.

'About what?"

"I forgot to pack our lunches today." Sora frowned at her feet.

"Oh." Kuroko nodded. "It is fine, we can just get lunch here." He rose to his feet and grabbed his wallet. "I haven't tried the food here yet anyway."

Nodding, Sora pulled out her wallet. "Yeah we can- Oh." Her eyes widened. "Hey wait-" she gave he wallet a closer examination. "This isn't my wallet. This wallet is much fatter then my wallet." She frowned.  
"That is Father's wallet." Kuroko frowned.

"Ah!" Sora spazzed for a moment, almost dropping it. "Whoops! I swear I thought I grabbed mine!"

"Your wallets look exactly alike so I'm not surprised you mistook his wallet for your own.' Kuroko shook his head. 'You can return it when we go home though. Hopefully he wont need anything inside it today."

"Yeah." Sora nodded, frowning at the wallet. Moving into the cafeteria, the two were stunned by the large arrangement of foods they soled. This was school based on 'the absolute best' after all.

"What should we get?" Sora murmured.

"I'm not sure. Oh, but I want some milk." He moved to grab himself some. Watching him go, Sora grabbed herself a tray and moved through the line. She grabbed herself some pudding, a few grapes for Tetsuya, and- OH! Look at that sandwich!

She eyed the foot long sandwich, feeling herself drool. Definitely yes.

Reaching out, Sora grabbed the long sandwich. She was about to pull her hand back and place the sandwich on her tray before a second, and very large, hand grabbed the other end.

Blinking, Sora looked to her right to see a large purple haired man had grabbed a hold of her sandwich. Staring, the two blinked at each other.

"…Hello." The purple haired man greeted.

"Hello." Sora smiled back. "…Mind letting go of my samich?"

"That is a weird way to say Sandwich." He shook his head. "I saw this sandwich first though."

"We all saw the sandwich." She nodded, her smile never faltering. "However, I was the first to grab said sandwich. Fore you see, I forgot to make my small brother and myself lunch this morning. So I have come to this glorious line to rustle our means of survival for the rest of the day. So if you don't mind, please, release."  
"I do mind."

"Well I don't really care if you do or not, I've grabbed this samich first and will purchase it and eat it." She reached out with her leg, taking out one of his knees. Stumbling, the tall boy released the sandwich to catch himself. Quickly grabbing the sandwich, Sora rushed into the crowd and towards the cashier.

"Hey bro!" she grinned, when she found him and nudged him a bit.

"Onee-chan." He looked at her. Looking to her tray, he frowned. "Do you really wish to eat that whole sandwich?"

"Of course not, I'm going to split it with you." She huffed. "Plus, I picked a fight with a big guy to get this, so it should be very satisfying!"

"…A big man?" Kuroko frowned. Sora nodded, motioned over her shoulder to a large Purple haired man, who seemed very moody suddenly, glaring around the cafeteria.

"…Ah, Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko inquired

Blinking, Sora stared at him. "Who?"

"He is apart of the first string basketball team." Kuroko explained. "You stole this sandwich from him? Bad Onee-chan."

"Wha-! I did not! He tried to steal it from me. I grabbed it first." Sora defended herself quickly, placing the money in front of the cashier. Doing the same, Kuroko rolled his eyes.

"Mom and Dad don't want you starting fights." He reminded her.  
"I haven't started a fight in over three months." Sora grumbled. Sora was always known for getting herself into situations she really shouldn't. It wasn't like she went looking for trouble, but it always managed to find her just the same. Like the last fight she had for example. It was on the last day of her second year of Junior High. He had gotten into a fight with four other boys and had put them all into the hospital.

Broken arms and legs for all of them. It was a mess.

Moving to sit at the table, Sora ducked for a few seconds as the large purple haired man, Murasakibara passed. When he was gone, she jumped up from under the table and cut her sandwich in half. "Here you go." She smiled, handing Kuroko his sandwich. "You have basketball practice after school, so make sure you get as much energy as you can." She reminded him.

"I will Onee-chan." He nodded. Basketball club. Kuroko felt it was going really well since joining. His stamina had improved a lot. If only he could say the same for his actual skill.

He still no matter how hard he tried could not make a single basket. He had learned how to dribble, but trying to dribble pass a person was a completely different matter. Perhaps he should ask Sora to show him how? He was sure she could teach him.

Munching happily on her half of her sandwich, Sora let her eyes roam around the cafeteria. It had been quite some time since she ate here for lunch. She usually ate her bento in the classroom. There were so many students at this school. Probably-

Sora suddenly choked, gagging. Freezing mid bite of his own sandwich, Kuroko stared at his sister, confused.

"Onee-chan?" he asked when she stared pass him, her eyes wide. Slowly looking over his shoulder, Kuroko spotted two knew students entering the cafeteria. One was a tall green hair boy with glasses while the other was a much shorter red headed boy.

It was Midorima-Kun and Akashi-Kun from the first string basketball team.

"Do you know them Onee-chan-?"

Sora suddenly ducked on the table, cursing. "I was hoping he didn't go to this school."  
"Huh?" Kuroko bent over to stare at his sister, who tried to make herself invisible under the table. "What do you mean Onee-chan?"

Glancing at him, she twiddled her thumbs. "Okay, you can't tell Mom or Dad." She started off.

This couldn't end well.

"See that boy in the glasses? With the green hair?" She stuck her hand out to motion to him.

"Yes." Kuroko nodded.

"Okay, now, remember that day I came home a few weeks ago with that big dent in my bike?" she grinned sheepishly.

"…Yes." Kuroko frowned.  
"Well um… I wasn't paying attention and I sort ran right into him. He fell into a trashcan, I ran into a pole and I think he broke his glasses. It was a long day. And then I got so panicked I checked to see if he was okay, but I ended up making him fall out of the trashcan and face planting into the floor. I freaked out and… ran off." She mumbled, eyes clouding with guilt.

"…Onee-chan." Kuroko shook his head. 'You are terrible this year."

"I know~!" she wailed.

"You have to apologize to him."

"Now?" her eyes grew double in size. "He'll murder me!"

"I don't think Midorima-Kun would do that. He's not one for getting into fights." Kuroko said softly.

"Well if you- hey wait a minute, how do you know his name is Midorima?" she frowned suspiciously.

Expecting her to ask that, Kuroko straightened. "He is apart of the First string in the Basketball club."  
"What?" Sora popped up into her chair, stunned. "Is every guy I beat up or injure apart of the basketball club?" she demanded.

"Apparently, and they are all freshman too." He took a sip of his milk. If he ever did manage to join the first string, he hoped his team would never learn who his sister was. He could picture it now. They would all get along great till they learned his sister injured them all one way or another. "At least you haven't injured Akashi-Kun." Kuroko shook his head. There was at least hope for him.

"Who?" Sora frowned.  
"The red headed boy."

"…" Sora lowered her gaze, whistling innocently.

Horrified, Kuroko placed his milk on the table. "…What did you do?"

"Nothing."  
"Onee-chan, what did you do?" he narrowed his eyes. Flinching, Sora reeled back.

"Okay! Okay! I um… it was last year, during summer. I sort of… punched him in the face with a baseball."

"Y..." Kuroko's eyes widened in shock. "You punched him?" his whispered harshly, reaching out to slap his sister on top of the head for how much of an idiot she was.

"With a baseball." She added with a pout.

"Why?"

"It was a complete accident, I swear." She held her hands up feebly.

"Every injury you cause seems to be an _accident._" He gave her a dark look.  
"Not always. I only mean to cause injury when someone picks a fight." She said quickly. "Not the point though."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was in the park. I was messing around with a baseball and a bat. I was just practicing my swing. I shot one a little too low though and I guess he was passing by. It hit him square in the face and he fell over. I ran up to make sure he was okay, but this fancy looking butler dude ran up to him all panicky."

"A butler?"

"Yeah, apparently that Akashi dude is really rich. He has a butler, guards, the big shabaam!" Sora nodded her head. "Anyway, they rushed him off into his fancy limo before I even got a chance to run up and apologize."  
"Why haven't you then?" Kuroko frowned.

Sora sighed. "As I said, he is rich. I looked him up. His dad is this huge business guy apparently. What if I go up to him, try to apologize, and he ends up suing me?! Our whole family could go bankrupt." She sighed miserably, smacking her face against the table, getting a few strange looks from other students.

"I don't think he would do that. I think Akashi-Kun is really nice." He leaned forward to pat his sister's head.

"You ever talk to him?"

"No. But I've heard good things about him. I believe many of the girls at this school adore him."

"Those are fangirls Tetsuya. You can't trust them too much. A lot of them only look at a person for their looks. It is hard to figure out which fangirl actually likes a person for their personality." She lifted her head with a sigh.

Kuroko smiled at his sister. Well, his chances with ever becoming good friends with the first string team might have just been ruin by his sister, but at least she was just upset about it as he was, if not more.

And she did intend to apologize; she was just worried about their reactions to it. Sora was always very worried about what people thought about her. At least, sometimes.

If she doesn't like you, or thinks you are a jerk, she doesn't care at all about what you think of her. If she thinks there is a chance that you could be friends though, she is very worried.

Rubbing her temple, Sora glanced at Akashi and Midorima, who were going through the lunch line. "So… are they really all freshman and in first string?"

"Yes." Kuroko nodded.

"Small world."

"Indeed." She took a bite of his sandwich, staring at it. "I'm not sure I can finish this all."

"Finish it." Sora frowned at him. "You're a growing boy, you need the nutrition."  
"My stomach isn't big enough for this." He sighed.

"That is because you barely eat anything so it is forcing your poor stomach to shrivel up like a dried up grape." Sora handed him some grapes.

"I don't think that is how it works." Kuroko ate a grape.  
"It is always possible."

"No, I don't think it is." He ate another grape.

"Tetsuya~!" his sister whined pitifully. Unable to stop himself from laughing, he smiled at her. Finishing lunch together, the two of them returned to their classroom, finishing off the rest of the day.

When the final bell rang, the two met in the library, like the always did after lunch.

"Ready for practice?' Sora inquired, pulling out a book and opening it to a random page. Skimming over it, she smiled, and placing it on the side to read.

"Yes. Will you be in here?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah, since I'm not really allowed to come in here during school, I want to get as much reading done as I can when no one is here." She smiled, pulling out another book, a fairy tale. "Oh, I love this story." She smiled.

Frowning, Kuroko looked over her arm to stare at it. "The tale of the Ugly Duckling?"  
"Haven't you read it?" she smiled at him.

Kuroko shook his head. "I have not. What is it about?"  
"Well… an ugly duckling. A duckling so ugly, no one liked him. They casted him out because they thought he was useless. That he had no place amongst them. However, he never gave up. And something amazing happened."  
"What?" he titled his head, curious.  
"Ah! I can't tell you that! That would ruin the story. Spoilers Tetsuya, spoilers. You are going to have to read it yourself." She tucked it close to her chest and ran off.

Following after her, Kuroko glanced at the clock. "I should go."  
"Have fun." She waved, sitting down at one of the many tables.

Nodding, Kuroko rushed off to practice. It had been at least three weeks since he first joined. The team's first game was going to be this Saturday. He was definitely going to go and support his team.

Perhaps if he watched the first string he could learn some things? He could even invite his older sister with him.

"Kuroko! Kuroko Tetsuya!" his coach once again, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately, called him from practice. Lifting his head, Kuroko shuffled over to him.

"Yes?" he inquired, taking that as a chance to whip the sweat off his brow.

"The First String Coach would like to have a word with you." He motioned down the court to a tall man with slicked back blond hair and glasses.

Staring at him, Kuroko slowly approached him. What would the First String Coach want with him? He admits that he was feeling really nervous at the time.

"Yes… Coach?" he asked quietly.

"I heard your sister was Kuroko Sora." The first string coach inquired

Stunned to have been approached so suddenly, Kuroko nodded. "Yes." He shouldn't have been surprised that they would continually approach him on this matter.

"I see." The first string coach, also known as Coach Nadada nodded. "I remember her time here during her first year. She seemed to have limitless potential."

Kuroko had heard this same thing more then once before. "…Yes Sir." He nodded. He knew his sister was amazing. He knew all of that. In some cases, he felt jealousy towards her.

Yes, he also felt terrible sympathy for her. In every sport she joined, she soon quite afterward. None of them were fun to her, and she did too well in them. Many people actually hated her for how she seemed to '_take all the spotlight in games_.

That is actually a main reason she has trouble making friends.

"Do you think she will return to playing sports anytime soon?" the Coach asked.

"No sir." Kuroko shook his head instantly. "She wishes to take a break."

"She seems to be doing that on a lot of things."

Kuroko frowned. "…Perhaps so Sir."

Pushing up his glasses, Coach Nadada nodded. "Well, I ask that you give her a message for me, please." Kuroko lifted his head. "This gym is always open for her if she wishes to use it. None of use will force her to join sports again or continually fire at her with questions, hoping to get her to join."

Stunned, Kuroko stared at him. "R…Really sir?"  
"Yes. Tell her that I also apologize for my actions last year. With my constant pushing, I feel I have pushed her away more than draw her back into the came. I am deeply sorry." He bowed his head. "I would tell this to her in person, but she seems to avoid this gym like the plague."

She did. She would even hiss at it from time to time when she thought Kuroko wasn't listening.

"Thank you Coach." He nodded. "I'll be sure to tell her."

"Thank you as well. Work hard." He patted Kuroko on the shoulder before moving back to the first string. Feeling more pumped than ever, Kuroko rushed back to join his practice.

His sister would be so happy to hear this! He was even so happy to hear this. Now his Sora wouldn't have to worry so much about being spotted by coaches of this school. It wasn't fair how interrogated she was by the coaches of this school, all trying to convince her to join their sport clubs.

Perhaps now she could have a break.

Nodding, Kuroko sprinted forward, shocking a few kids by his sudden burst of speed.

He hadn't even noticed a few kids talking behind him.

"That guy has finally stopped throwing up lately. What was his name again? Uh… Kuroko?"

"Yeah." Another kid nodded. "I'm surprised with his physique he hasn't complained… not even once."

The two nodded in agreement, folding their arms.

That was definitely something Kuroko was most proud off. With his sister helping him, he had stopped throwing up like he did those first two weeks of basketball.

Those weeks were terrible.

Now though, he was really starting to get a feel for the game. He could even go through the whole practice without feeling light headed, or throwing up all over the place.

But… it wasn't enough. He had improved, yes; but this wasn't enough to get into first string. He had to work ten times harder!  
How was he going to do that though? He already had his sister helping him during the weekends, so what else could he do?

Practicing overtime might help? Yeah, maybe if he got some practice on his own, without so many people watching, he could get better?

Which is why Kuroko has started practicing after practice. He had gotten the okay from his coach, and had promises to turn off the lights and return the key to the gym when he was done.

Which is why he was standing in an empty court right now, alone.

Dribbling his basketball a few times, he rushed forward, towards the cones he had set up. He had to work on his speed. He was too slow. He had to get faster, stronger! He needed to show his sister he could be as good as her if he really tried.

Throwing the basketball up, he frowned when it hit the edge and bounced away, hitting the floor. He also needed to know how to shoot. Shooting would definitely help.

"Whoop whoop!" someone whistled behind him, making the whole room echoed.

Whirling around, Kuroko's eyes widened when his sister entered the room.

"Practicing over time are we?" Sora cooed from the doorway. Jumping in surprise, Kuroko straightened.

"Y-Yes. Were you waiting for me?" he asked, sorry that he made his sister wait out in the cold.  
"It is fine." She assured, skipping towards him. "I figured you would be in here anyway." Grabbing a ball from the bag, she dribbled it. "Want to practice?"  
"You want to help me?" he asked.

"I told you-" with one hand she held the basketball out towards him. "I'm gonna help you get into the first string. Smiling Kuroko nodded and charged at her.  
"Wha- Cheating! Cheating!" she whirled around to run away. "You can't chase me like this."

He grabbed her arm, trying to grab the ball.

"That is definitely cheating! Holding! I call a holding foul!" she cackled, throwing her arm back to wrap her arm around his neck, head locking him. Struggling against her grasp, he reached behind her, tickling her side.  
"Ah! HAHAHAH! C-C-ahaha-heating! You're so cheating!"

Throwing him off, she ran to the edge of the court, hiding behind the basket. Running after her, he chased her around the whole court, trying to grab her.

"This isn't wrestling you cheater! If it was you would have gone down long ago! Stop trying to tackle me!" she spun away from him, holding a tight grip on the ball. Finally, after a few minutes, she chucked the ball at him. Ducking down, he continued to chase her.

"Ah! Admit it! You're just out for blood! You're a disgrace to the game!" she wailed playfully, scrambling for the bag of balls. Reaching in, she pulled out a few and tossed them at him.

"This isn't dodge ball Onee-chan, it is Basketball." Kuroko said blankly.

"You hypocrite!" she jabbed a finger at him. Throwing herself at him, the two wrestled on the floor for a few minutes.

"So much for practicing!" Sora giggled, pulling Kuroko back into a wrestling hold.

Wiggling wildly, Kuroko huffed to find he couldn't escape. The tight pull on his arm was starting to hurt. "Give. Give." He tapped the ground.

Releasing him, Sora threw her head back and laughed. "Victory!" she fell back, staring up at the ceiling. Laying down next to her, Kuroko chuckled a bit.

Glancing at him, his sister nudged him. "So? How was practice?"  
"It was fun." He nodded. "The first strings first game is on Saturday."

"Oh? Sounds fun. We should go."

Glad she already suggested it, he nodded in agreement. "If you want."  
"…" She gave him a suspicious smirk. "I bet you really wanted to go to the game, didn't you?"  
Ah, she saw through his mask. "Maybe."

"I knew it." She nudged him.

Smiling, Kuroko nodded. "…The coaches were talking to me again."  
"Oh? What did they want now?" she frowned

"Actually, Coach Nadada wanted to say he was sorry."

The room was quiet. Sora sat up, her eyes wide. Looking down at Kuroko, she blinked. "Beg your pardon?"  
"He wanted to apologize for what happened when you were still in the Basketball club. He promised not to force you into joining the Basketball club anymore or try to hunt you down." Kuroko smiled.

Eyes widened, Sora whipped around. "You serious?" she grinned.

"Yes. He said you could also use the gym whenever you wanted. None of the coaches will bother you."

"Oh whoa!" her hands flew up, running through her hair. "That… that is awesome! Did he really say that?"

He nodded.

Baffled, Sora fell back against the ground. "…Heh." She grinned, curling up into a tight ball. Smiling at her, Kuroko patted her head.

"Happy?"

"Maybe!" she squealed in delight, rolling around on the floor a few times. Pushing herself off of the ground, she somersaulted a few feet before landing, pumped her fists. "Alright!" she paused when she saw the clock. "Ah! We better head home." Sora laughed, whipping back her hair. Nodding Kuroko grabbed the balls that had thrown around the court. Sora went to do the same, grabbing a few balls and tossing them in the bag.

Quickly grabbing the last ball, standing center court, Sora turned back to the basket. Staring at it for a few seconds, she shot the ball.

Kuroko's eyes widened when she did so. She was on center court! There was no way-

_Swish _

The ball flew through the net with ease, bouncing a few times on the ground from its decent.

"…" Kuroko slowly looked at his sister, dumbfounded. "O…Onee-chan. That was amazing."

She blinked at him. "Really?"

"Yes. Most people, like me, can't even make a basket when I'm right in front of the net, let alone at mid-court."

Reaching, Sora scratched the back of her head. "Oh well…" she grinned. "I'm weird I guess then.  
'You're amazing. I'm not surprised the coaches practically stalked you about joining."

"Do you know how weird it is to be stalked by teachers?" she groaned pitifully. "It is really freaky."

Kuroko patted her back. "I'm sorry."

"I am too.' She sobbed, trudging out the door.

**Hello Everyone. I am very sorry for how long it took to get this out, yet again. **

**However, I got some requests from a few readers asking to make the chapters longer. So I tried my best to make this chapter super long! I hope you all like it! :D**

**The poor Generation of Miracles though XD They are all getting beat up by the same girl. Except for Murasakibara. He's the only one who hadn't gotten injured. Though I'm sure stealing food from him is a terrible crime as well XD  
**


	7. I am an Amoeba!

_"Tetsuya. Welcome home." His mother sent him a warm smile. Looking up to his mother, Kuroko smiled back.  
"I'm home." _

_"Welcome home." His father called to him._

_Kuroko nodded, taking off his shoes. "Mom? Dad? How come Onee-chan didn't pick me up from school today?" he asked softly. Every day without fail his sister would meet him by the front gate of his school and walk him home. It was tradition in a way. _

_So when school ended and she wasn't there… it worried him. Luckily his mother had called the school, passing on a message from the teachers to him that his sister wouldn't be picking him up today and that he just had to walk home by himself. It wasn't like he couldn't do it, it just…it worried him. Why wasn't his sister there that day?_

_It was sort of empty without her there. _

_ His parents suddenly exchanged small looks, frowning in perfect sync. "Honey, you're sister has had a very long day." His mother began. _

_"She is up in her room right now." His Father added.  
"We ask that you please be very gentle with her today. A lot of things happened at school." His mother finished. _

_"Things?" Kuroko frowned. "What kind of things?"_

_"Remember that friend of hers? Nijimura-kun?"  
"Yes." _

_"Well, I guess Sora and him got into a large fight today. Sora also made us aware that she no longer wishes to do Basketball. She quit this morning." His mother sighed. _

_Kuroko's eyes widened. W…What? Why?! Why did his sister quit? She was so good! _

_Turning around, Kuroko threw his backpack off and rushed up the steps. His mother looked ready to follow, but his father held her back.  
"Give them some time alone." He instructed. Frowning, looking hesitant, Mrs. Kuroko nodded and sat down. _

_During this time, Kuroko was sprinting to his sister's room. Not even bothering to knock, he burst in. "Onee-chan?" he got no reply. The room was empty, but her window was open. Moving towards it, he crawled out and moved to the roof. Careful not to fall, he peeked his head over to see his older sister sitting to the edge of the roof, staring up at the sky. Crawling towards her, he carefully sat next to her.  
She didn't say anything. She didn't even acknowledge he was there, though he was sure she knew regardless. _

_Kuroko opened his mouth, but couldn't seem to find his voice. Even though he came all the way out here to ask, he just couldn't. Lowering his gaze, he pulled at his pant legs. _

_"…Hello Tetsuya." His sister suddenly spoke, keeping her gaze locked on the horizon. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to pick you up from school. How was your day?" he felt like he was talking to a lifeless robot with how his sister was talking to him. _

_"…Fine." He said. "Our Teacher told us we would be going on a field trip soon. We are going to the aquarium." He continued, hoping to get a conversation going so he could ask what he came out here to ask in the first place. _

_"Oh." His sister nodded. "I remember that time we all went into the aquarium. We went to go pet the Manta Rays… we both fell in."_

_Kuroko frowned at the memory. Sora had told him if they leaned in super close, the Manta rays would come closer so they could feed and pet them. When that first manta ray appeared, Kuroko wasn't prepared for how strong they could be and was pulled in. His sister tried to catch them, but it didn't help and they both plummeted into the water. Thankfully it was only a few inches deep so they quickly got out. They sure did get in trouble though. _

_"I'll never trust you again about fish." He mumbled. _

_"That was a once in a lifetime occurrence." She tried to play it off. _

_"Was not. I was horrified. I thought those things would try to eat me."_

_"You were pretty small. They might have tried." She nodded in agreement. _

_"Onee-chan." He pouted. She laughed. It was nice to hear her laugh. _

_Turning to him for the first time that day, she smiled brightly. "Thanks for coming up here Tetsuya." She said honestly, reaching out to give him a quick side hug. "I feel much better now."_

_"…Good." He nodded back. Staring at her, Kuroko hesitated in asking. It would most likely bring down her mood again. _

_Forcing himself to find his courage, he reached out to his sister. _

_"Why did you quit basketball?" he grabbed her sleeve. Her smile falling, she looked away. _

_"…I can't bare to put up with something that is no longer fun." She explained.  
"Why isn't it fun?"  
"…All we do is win Tetsuya. What is the point of winning if there is no… satisfaction to it? What is the point of staying apart of a team when… no one even likes you."_

_"Nijimura-Kun likes you." Kuroko frowned, thinking to that new friend she had made who was her age. They had grown really close this past year. _

_"…Not anymore. He said he never wants to talk to me again today." Sora pulled her knees close to her chest. "He hates me."_

_"…No. No." Kuroko shook his head. "No he doesn't. He was just saying that. Nijimura-Kun could never hate you Onee-chan."_

_"…He does. He said it himself Tetsuya. He hates me forever and doesn't want to be my friend anymore." She turned away from him with a sniffle. "I shouldn't have got my hopes up. I should have known that he would have stopped being my friend… just like everyone else." She scolded herself.  
"…Onee-chan?" Kuroko frowned, confused. _

_"Everyone does that. They hate me because I am too good or because I'm weird. But this one… this one was different Tetsuya. He hated me because I quit…" _

_"Nijimura?" he titled his head. _

_"Yes. He said he hated me because I quit. He just started… yelling at me, saying how weak I was. That I'll never find anything that is fun. That it is pointless to try, so I should just stop joining things and making everyone else feel like losers. T….That I… I should never have become his friend only to leave him behind. I hurt him…"_

_"You hurt him?" Tetsuya frowned.  
"He is upset I'm leaving basketball."_

_"That doesn't mean he can say mean things to you Onee-chan. It is your choice on whether or not to leave." He reached out to pet her head, hoping she would look at him. "Just because you aren't in basketball doesn't mean you are leaving him behind. He should have tried to understand your feelings."_

_Sniffling, she looked at him, her eyes puffy and red. "…B-But-" _

_"It isn't your fault Onee-chan. I know I can't understand how you feel, but it isn't your fault. If you really don't enjoy Basketball anymore, you shouldn't force yourself to continue it." He reached up to wipe a tear that slide down her cheek. Using her sleeve for the rest, she hugged him tightly. _

_"…Why can't there be more people like you Tetsuya?" she whispered into his shoulder. "People who understand… people who don't judge…. Why?"_

_Reaching up, he hugged her back. "There are." He insisted. "You just… haven't found them yet."_

_"…Well-" she pulled away with a deep breath, which she often did when she was getting over something emotional. "If I do find a person like that, I'm introducing them to you, because you deserve a really good friend in return." She grinned. _

_The two smiled at each other.  
Kuroko had made a promise to himself that day. Just like how his sister would always protect him, he swore to always protect her too. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his sister ever again. _

_He would die before that happened. _

_-0000-_

"Onee-chan?" Kuroko moved into the kitchen, using a brush to push down his crazy bed head.

"Hmm?" his sister tilted her head towards him, already ready for the day.  
"Will you come to a Basketball game with me?"

"A game! I love games!" Sora cooed. "Where is it? Who is playing?" she grinned excitedly, pausing to grab some peanut butter to make them peanut butter sandwiches.  
"Remember a couple days ago I asked if you would come to the game that was on Saturday? It is the first game for the First String at my school. I really want to go. A lot of my team will be there too. I was hoping you would come with me."

"Oh yeah." She nodded in realization. "So… Teikou is playing?" she said slowly. "The First String?"  
Kuroko nodded. "Will you come?"

Sora seemed hesitant suddenly, almost timid. She shifted her weight on the balls of her feet for a few seconds, glaring down at her sandwich. "Well… I suppose…. Maybe…" she trailed off, sounding unsure. "We'll have to be secretive."  
"Secretive?" he frowned.  
"Yeah, you know, like ninja's." she bent her knees, getting into a fighting stance, using a napkin to cover her mouth. "We must be one with the shadows."

"…I already have no presence, I don't think hiding in the shadow's is necessary." He frowned.

"Hey, not everyone in this family has no presence. A lot of people notice me easily." Sora waved her knife at him, smearing the rest of the peanut butter on the sandwich.

"I suppose." Kuroko nodded. "Though that doesn't explain why you which to stay hidden. It is just a Basketball game."  
"Yeah, filled with players who I've all angered and injured." She grumbled.

"They wont notice you. They will be too busy with the game."

"…One of them will." Her voice grew soft.

Frowning, not sure what she meant, Kuroko tilted his head. "Who?"  
She flinched. "No one. Forget it." She said quickly, grabbing some napkins. "What time is the game?"

Staring at her for a few seconds, he slowly answered. "An hour and a half."

"Oh whoa, wait till the last second why don't you?" she smirked playfully. "However, sure. I will come." She smiled. "Let me just finish packing our lunches for the trip and we can head off."

Glad his sister agreed to go to the game, Kuroko grabbed his own bag. He was worried she wouldn't want to come, since it was Teikou playing after all. Sora hadn't had the best past with the Basketball players of the First string after all.

Grabbing a paper bag, Sora placed the bento boxes inside and put them in her bag.

When she was set the two of them headed off.

Letting their parents know where they are going, they headed towards this high school across town where the game was being held.

"Do you know where this school is Onee-chan?" Kuroko asked as they walked there together.  
"Of course. I went there a few times for my own games." She nodded to herself.

He nodded, not wanting her to get any deeper into the conversation of her athletic past. Seeing the school in the distance, the two picked up their pace.

"You wont beat anyone up today, right?" he asked her cautiously.

"Of course not." She huffed.

"You said that at the beginning of the year too, and already you've run into a blond boy and blinded Aomine-Kun."

"I think that Blond dud was named Kisa or something.' Sora shrugged, avoiding the man topic of Kuroko's sentence.  
"Kise." He corrected.

"Yeah, something like that." She agreed. With a nod stuffed her hands in her pockets. "And that guy was in my blind spot. He came out of nowhere."

"You hit him with your skateboard." He frowned.  
"At least it wasn't my bike." She smiled.  
"Yes, but you've also hit Midorima-kun with your bike as well." He pointed out. Sora slouched, her smile dropping.  
"Oh yeah." She sighed. Looking more depressed than ever, the two entered through the High school's front gate, moving with the small crowd of students who had come to support the team. "Do you think they will remember me if they see me?" she asked, staring around wearily for the Teikou Basketball club, who had yet to arrive.

"I'm not sure. I suppose you should keep your head down though, just to be safe."

Sora nodded in agreement. "Roger that."

There weren't too many people since it was only the first game, but they were both sure that the more games their team won, the more people would show.

Adjusting her backpack, Sora pausing. Shifting her bag a bit, her eyes widened and she groaned. "Dang it!" she snapped her fingers, which she often did when she forgot something.

"What?"

"I forgot to pack us some drink." She snapped her fingers in irritation.  
"I'm sure there are some vending machines close to the gym." Kuroko suggested.

"Oh! Good call." She grinned. "Here-" she pulled out her wallet and handed him her bag. "You go find us a seat and save on for me and I'm going to go get us some drinks. Guard my bag with your life!"

"My life?"

"Yes! And don't worry, there is an extra can of pepper spray, a pocket knife, and a miniature smoke bomb inside the bag in case of emergency's." She patted his shoulder.

"…Smoke… bomb?" Kuroko looked down at her bag, no longer wishing to watch over it for her.

"Of course. When you are sneaking around like a ninja, you need to have Smoke Bombs. It is essential." Sora nodded.  
"I told you that you didn't need to act like a Ninja Onee-chan." He said quickly.

"I know, but you never know. It is better to be prepared over having nothing." She said, folding her arms behind her back. "Oh, but be careful. If you shift around the bag too much, it might just go off!' she cackled

"Onee-chan." He frowned.  
"I'm just kidding, Tetsuya… ish."

"Ish?" he started to hand the bag back to her.

"Ish." She nodded, pushing it right back at him. "The more we delay the more likely a chance there will be no seats Tetsuya." She reminded him. "We must make haste to the great building of smooth floors and bright lights!" she said dramatically, pointing to the gym.

"You mean the gym." Her younger brother sighed.

"That is what I meant, yes." She nodded, patting his back and pushing him forward.

Nodding, Kuroko slowly placed the bag on his back and moved to the gym, making sure his steps was slow and even, so as not to disturb whatever was within the bag. Watching him till his disappeared into the doors, Sora rushed around to find a vending machines. Finally finding one that served decent drinks, she hummed in thought.  
"Mango, Orange, Mandarin- What the-?" she frowned. "Why are Mandarin's and Oranges two different things? Aren't they basically the same? Oh well. Then we have Apple, Tangerine- A tangerine is the exact same thing as a Mandarin! What is up with this vending machine!" she yelled. Slouching when people started to stare, she grumbled. "Messed up school." Pulling out a few dollars, she placed them in the machine. "Maybe there is a difference between the two?" she wondered allowed, buying a Mandarin, Orange, and Tangerine flavored drink. Staring at them, she shrugged and moved back towards the gym.

"Oh! Here they come! Teikou!' A student yelled to her right. Pausing, Sora turned her heads towards the front of the school. The Teikou Middle School Basketball club strode forward, looking rather serious and confident.

Watching quietly as they approached, Sora scanned over the faces. So… she's beat up that guy. Hit that guy. Ran into that guy, and that guy. Punched that guy. Oh! She really doesn't like that guy! He went to elementary school with her! He took her pudding! He deserved that dirt she threw at his face. That aside though… Yup, there is that dude she blinded with her camera. Aomine. Glasses man she hit with her bike. That jerk face who attempted to take her sandwich. Akashi… yeah no, he is still probably going to sue her, so she is not taking that chance yet.

And then…

Sora's eyes widened. She knew she would see him here, yet it still gave her a cold feeling every time she saw his face. Watching him, wanting to crawl under a rock the more she stared at him; she looked down at his jersey.

#4.

That was the Captain's number. Nijimura Shuzo.

Sora tilted her head at him. She shook her head, unable to stop herself from laughing. "So they made him captain, huh?"

She remembered the first time they met each other back in their freshman year. So he was finally the captain huh? He was definitely skilled enough to do it.

Though their first encounter… didn't go so well. Sora was seriously starting to think she had problems with basketball players. Any player she met she some how injured them one-way or anther.

Like those entire rainbow haired kids on the team this year for example. She had some how or another injured or angered all of them. Tetsuya was right, it was kind of ridiculous.

Though it all started with Nijimura. Back in their freshman year together, when Sora had first joined the team, the coach often paired them up for one on ones. Back then, Nijimura had only just started playing basketball. He was very skilled though and a fast learner. The coach was sure that if he tried hard enough and actually learned the rules of the game, he could become apart of the first string in no time.

So to help him, he asked that Sora help him out. Become his mentor and what not.

Sora had never had a student before she jumped at the chance. She… literally jumped towards him.

However her shoe was untied, she tripped, and well… they both went rolling down the bleachers together. It wasn't fun. Especially since she smacked her face against the basketball bin at the bottom.

It was a bit of a low day for her, that was for sure. And after that, Nijimura almost wanted nothing to do with her. He hated how she had to be his mentor, especially since she gave him a black eye.

However that didn't stop her from training him. With her help he got into the first string in a couple of weeks. They played on the same court for the whole school year. Until the last 3 weeks of school, when Sora quit the club.

In that year they had become really good friends. Sora had hoped he would understand why she quit, but he grew distant. He didn't want to talk to her at all.

So they did just that. They stopped talking and were no longer friends.

Holding her soda's close, Sora watched quietly as the team approached.

Nijimura sure had grown. He was probably a really good captain too. He loved basketball.

As the team passed, he looked towards her, Nijimura froze.  
"…You-" he pointed to her, trailing off.

Jiminy Cricket, she had been spotted!

Perhaps she shouldn't have just stood here and gawked at him. Quick! Run! Run! Escape route! Escape route! Pull back! Retreat! Fly to coop! Book it out of there!

Uh… Scream?

Keeping her hood up and her face down, Sora lifted her hand, making sure her hood sheilded her eyes. About every guy she beat up was on this team, so it would be best to not reveal her face.

"… I AM AN AMOEBA!" she screamed, falling back straight into a bush.

Dumbfound at whatever just happened, the team exchanged small looks, staring at their Captain. Looking as if he sort of expected something like this, Nijimura sighed. Glancing back at his team, Nijimura motioned for them to keep going. "I'll catch up in a second." He said.

He was staying? Oh jeez, what was she going to do? What would she possibly talk about? Don't panic! Don't panic!

This bush was useless!

"Are you sure?" Aomine asked, glancing at bush. Was this his girlfriend? She was… a strange one. He couldn't really see her face, but she definitely had a nice body. A thumbs up to you captain, regardless on whether or not she was sane.

"Get going." Nijimura grumbled, seeing Aomine's look. "Akashi is in charge till I return."

Akashi nodded in understandement, continuing towards the gym. When they were gone, Nijimura rolled his eyes. Folding his arms, he looked back to bush. They two of them were silent for a while, as if neither of them knew what to say. It had been so long since they had actually talked and the last time they did… it didn't exactly end on good terms.

"...Sora, get out of the bush." Nijimura ended up saying, his voice monotone. It held no anger, but it didn't exactly hold any joy either. Staying where she was, Sora shrunk a bit.

"I'd rather stay in the bush if it is all the same to you."

"Well it isn't. I want to see your face." He narrowed his eyes.

"I've got zits."  
"I don't' care."  
"They are contagious."

"Zits aren't contagious."  
"Are too!"  
"They aren't."  
They was another paused. "They aren't?" Sora stuck her head out, shocked. "Seriously?" she looked up to him.

He was staring down at her looking sort of… amused. "Yeah, I'm serious. If you want to be technical, they can be considered contagious depending on what you do.

"…" Sora rose to her feet and stepped out of the bush, a confused expression on her face. "I'm not following." She admitted.

"Zits are caused by oil and dirt. If you were to throw dirt at my face or place a lot of oil on it, I would eventually get zits. However, we are talking from a distance right now, so the possibilities of that happening are slim."

Sora began to nod her head, understanding. "I see…" she looked Nijimura up and down. "…YOU DONT SEE ME!" she screamed, realizing she was trying to avoid him.

"Too late for that." He rolled his eyes.

"…I have to get going." She lowered her gaze.

"For what?"

"…I… uh… have a meeting." She said slowly.

"A meeting for what? Who will be at the meeting?" Nijimura continued to hit her with questions.

"I don't think you need to know that." Sora huffed. "It… is personal."  
"Oh well, I thought you would at least tell me why you were ditching this conversation before it could even begin. Common courtesy."

"I've… never been very proper." She shrugged.

"True, but you've never avoided anything either." He gave her a look. Nijimura was seriously trying to start a conversation with her here. Maybe she could at least here why.

"Well… I guess." She cleared her throat "How have you been?"  
"I've been good. You?"  
"Can't complain." She nodded.

There was another long silence.

…Your team seems nice." Sora began. Oh well, that was lame. Nice going Sora. First thing you think to talk about it Basketball. Basketball! Basketball is the main reason you started fighting with this guy!

"They are all idiots." Nijimura said instantly.

Sora blinked, not expecting that sort of reply. Reaching up, glad the team was gone, Sora yanked down her hood. "I… heard Akashi is pretty smart." She said slowly, hoping to keep the conversation going. Though she hasn't really been able to talk to Akashi either since she is trying to pretend she doesn't exist around him. But hey, from what she has heard he is basically a genius.

"He is probably the only one. Well, there is Midorima too I suppose." Nijimura shook his head. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" he frowned at her. Tensing a bit, Sora scratched the back of her head.

"My brother wanted to see the game and invited me along." She explained, leaning back against the tree. "I heard Teikou has a tough team this year."

He smirked, folding his arms. "We do. There is definitely some talent." He agreed. He paused, giving her a hard look. "…We would probably be even better if you were still on the team."

There it is. She knew he would say it.  
"Come on Shuzo." She grumbled, "…Not this again."  
"I'm just saying is all." He said quickly. 'I'm not trying to guilt trip you into coming back… like you would anyway."

Sora frowned. He didn't even have to try and guilt trip her to guilt trip her. That was the really sad thing about all of this. Sora knew she definitely wasn't ready to re-join basketball yet… but that didn't mean she didn't feel bad for leaving Nijimura behind like that.

"But you had to bring it up. You couldn't just say, 'Hey Sora-flora, how are you doing' or anything like that." She looked away.

Nijimura rolled his eyes. "…Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head. "I haven't called you that in a long time."

"What?"

"Sora-Flora."  
Sora nodded, feeling a little embarrassed suddenly. Sora had never been given a nickname by a friend before. So when Nijimura nicknamed her that… well… she was the happiest person in the world. She wasn't even sure why he called her that, and she didn't care. She assumed he gave her that name simply because it rhymed.

"Yeah, not since freshman year, Shuzo." She nodded.

"Don't call me Shuzo." He frowned. "People might get the wrong idea and think we are super close or something."  
"We use to be best buds during freshman year." Sora looked at her feet.

"That was two years ago."

Ouch. That sort of hurt. It was true, but she still didn't like to hear about it.

"Yeah… where did the time go?" she chuckled dryly. "Or better yet, what happened with us?"  
"We grew apart, that is all. You quit… without even saying anything to me."

She looked up to meet his gaze. "I did tell you."

"After you already quit." He sent her a quick glare. "You didn't even… give me time to try and convince you otherwise."

Stunned, Sora blinked a few times, unsure of how to respond. "…It wouldn't have mattered. Even if you had convinced me to stay the rest of the season… I would have quit eventually. I wasn't enjoying Basketball." She was miserable during that year. It was fun at first. Every sport is fun to her at first. However, then the games start to come. She won every game, and with every new game, a new group of people began to hate her.

The players of the other team, or even her own team. She was the brilliant light that forced them all into darkness. That light that was so bright, it blinded the audience of any other player.  
"Oh yeah, you didn't enjoy it because you always win." Nijimura scoffed, folding his arms. "That is such the weirdest excuse. Though I suppose I shouldn't expect any less from you."

Sora lowered her gaze. "…You all would keep winning even without me."

"That isn't the point. You were still apart of the team."  
"We both know the team never liked me."

"…I did." Nijimura turned away. "You were my friend Sora."

Sora felt like crying. "And you were mine…Well, you sort of still are to me, but whatever." She pushed off the tree. She didn't want to talk about this anymore. It was obvious that this conversation was just going to end up repeating the last time they had seen each other. "I'll be watching from the stands. Good luck-"

"Wait. Don't go." Nijimura quickly grabbed her hand. Surprised she looked over her shoulder at him. Looking almost desperate, if that is what you could call it, he stared at her. Pleading with his eyes for her to stay, he opened his mouth to explain his sudden actions. "…The coaches told me why you quit. They also told me how much they pressured you to rejoin and continue playing. How all the coaches for all the clubs at school were practically hunting you down." He held a tight grip to her wrist.

"…So?" Sora frowned. That honestly wasn't anything new. She had always been chased around by coaches and teachers for her abilities.

"This is the first time I've seen you all year and the first thing I do is make you feel guilty." He sighed, reaching up with his free hand to rub his temple. He was annoyed and angry… but not at Sora. It was like he was angry with himself. "I…I'm sorry." He said honestly.

Ever since that day Nijimura had felt bad- no, he had felt guilty for what he had said to Sora. He shouldn't have gotten so mad at her for quitting. As she said, she wasn't enjoying the sport. It wouldn't have been right to try and make her do something she was miserable in. Plus… he had made her cry. What sort of lowlife guy would make a girl cry just because he was a little angry at her choices? It was her life; he had not right to be angry at what she did with it.

Since it was the last week of school when she quit, and there was still the summer tournament to go, Nijimura hadn't seen her at all. And by the time their second year of Middle school came along… he couldn't find his courage to approach her.  
"…Sorry?" Sora inquired.

"What, do I have to spell it out for you?" he gave her a look. "As I said… I'm sorry." He looked away, unable to give her eye contact. This was hard. He had been preparing almost two years for this moment and now that he was here… well, it was hard to look her in the eyes. He was sure she wouldn't forgive him, but he still had to try.

Baffled, Sora titled her head. "But… why are you sorry?"  
"I'm pretty sure I just explained."  
Puzzled, she shook her head. "Not really."

With a heavy sigh, he rolled his eyes, tapping his foot. Looking everywhere but at her for a few seconds, he finally forced himself to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry for snapping at you… back at the end of our freshman year. I said some things and you left and…"

Sora couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It's… fine." She murmured.

"No, it isn't. I know how you feel when it comes to sports but I still pushed you away. I hurt your feelings that first year when I yelled at you. I'm really sorry." He released her wrist.

Lowering her hands to her sides, she shuffled her feet. "Really… you don't have to apologize. I am sorry too. I left you behind. It was my fault for being weak, like you said-"

He suddenly hit her on the head. "No!' he snapped. "Don't you dare turn this around Sora. I mean it." He said threateningly.

"…Huh?" she gawked at him.

"I am the one apologizing here, not you. You didn't do nothing wrong!"  
"But I-"

"Scratch that. You're being an idiot, that is all. Stop talking and let me apologize." He jabbed her in the forehead."

Baffled, she blinked a few times. "…I… am confused." She admitted softly.

"Don't question it. Either you forgive me, or you don't." He held out his hand. Staring at it, she frowned. Why was he holding out his hand- Oh! Was he thirsty?

Slowly reaching for one of her drinks, she handed it to him.

"…" Nijimura stared at the drink. "I don't want a drink." He grumbled, looking more annoyed as each second passed. "I don't even like Oranges."

"Then why were you holding out your hand?" Sora pouted. "…And not liking oranges is weird."

"It is not." He twirled the can. "I question why you even have so many drinks."

"It is a test." Sora hugged them closer.

Deciding not to question what she was talking about, Nijimura placed the pop in his other hand. "I want to shake your hand you moron."  
"Oh!" she perked up, staring at his free hand. "I've never shook someone's hand before."  
"Wha- are you serious?" he gawked at her. "How have you not?"  
"What do you mean?"

"How have you never shaken someone's hand before? That is usually how you greet people."

"…Is it?" her eyes widened. "I usually just say 'Hi' and stuff."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She literally hadn't changed at all these past two years! She was the same weirdo he had met their freshman year. "You're… so weird." He shook his head, unable to stop himself from chuckling. "Is this seriously your first hand shake?"

"Yes." She nodded. "So um… how does one go about this?"  
"You just take my hand and shake it."

"…That's it?" she looked baffled.  
"It is called a 'hand shake' for a reason." He rolled his eyes, unable to believe his own ears. This girl truly was something else.

"Oh. O…Of course." She reached out, shaking his hand. Taking it, she squeezed it a bit, shaking it up and down in rigid motions. She couldn't help but smile.  
"From here on, we are staring over new." Nijimura declared.

"You're deciding a lot of this on your own." She commented, a goofy grin pulling on her lips.

"…Do you disagree?" He frowned.

"No!' she said quickly. "I mean…no, not at all. I forgive you. I mean, even if I was mad at you, I would have forgiven you long ago." She grinned.

Confused, he frowned. "Why is that?"

"Hey… forgive and forget." She punched him in the shoulder. Seeing her playful smirk, he hit her back.

"…I'm glad you came to the game." He grumbled.  
"Of course I did. I come to every game you have."  
"I never see you." He gawked at her.

"I hide in the shadows. I am Ninja." She folded one of her arms over her face, only revealing her eyes.

Nijimura snorted. "I forgot how weird you are."

"Weird is a matter of perspective."

"Is it really?" he mused.

"Yes…" she paused. "You better win your game. I didn't come all the way down here to see you lose."

"Of course we will." He huffed. "We will never lose."

"That is rather cocky."  
"It is true. And hey, how come I haven't seen you at all this year?"

"Well, I don't really eat lunch at the cafeteria. I eat it with my little brother, and we don't really have any classes together." She shrugged.

"Right well…" he glanced to the school. "I should get going."

"Yeah." She nodded.  
"…I need you to also let go of my hand." He sighed, seeing that she was still shaking it.

Shaking it a few more times for good measures, she beamed. "Right." She still didn't let go.

"…" He pursed his lips. "Sora."  
"Oh, sorry." She pulled away, her grin never faltering. "Have fun!"

"…I will." He snorted at her, tossing her the orange Soda she placed in his hands. "I don't want to really know what exactly you plan to test with those." He said as he started to back up.

"The flavor!"

"Yeah sure, I buy that." He rolled his eyes as he walked away backward, keeping his eyes locked with hers.  
"It is true!" she called just before he entered the gym.

"See you later… Sora-Flora." He turned and left.

Sora waved wildly. "Bye… Shuzo." Watching the door for a few seconds, Sora lowered her hand and let out a long breath she hadn't even realized she was holding in. Had all of that just happened? Was she really actually on better terms with Shuzo after all of these years?

No way. She was dreaming. She was totally dreaming.

Placing her drinks on the floor, Sora lifted up her hand and punched herself in the cheek. A few kids that were passing her jumped in surprise, gawking at her.  
"I'M AWAKE!" she screamed. The kids jumped again, speeding as fast as they could towards the school and away from the crazy blue haired lady who just punched herself.

Ignoring the stares of others, Sora giggled to herself. She was awake! She was… was… was she friends with Shuzo again? Was she really?

"…." Sora bolted for the gym, scaling the stairs of the stands three steps at a time. "Watch it!" she screamed, leaping forward to dive over a few other students. Screaming when she landed in front of them, the students stared at her, bewildered.

"Fear not! I come in peace." She held up the alien peace sign before sprinting towards her younger brother, who was sitting towards the end of the bleachers. "Tetsuya!" she screamed, fly tackling him towards the ground.

As if he almost expected her to greet him in such a way, a small sigh escaped out of his lips right before they hit the ground. Slamming into the pavement, Kuroko rolled over to give his sister a very annoyed look.

"What?" her brother asked.

"You'll never believe it!" she rose like a zombie coming out of its coffin. "I saw Shuzo!"  
"Nijimura-Kun?" Kuroko frowned; recalling the last time that jerk had talked to his sister. He had made her cry, which was something Kuroko could never forgive!  
"Yeah, he is the new captain for the first string." She explained. "I ran into him on my way back."

Pulling himself back onto the bleachers, Kuroko raised his eyebrow. "…What did he say?" he frowned towards the basketball court, where the teams had just begun to enter the court. From the corner of his eyes he could see Nijimura Shuzo.

"He…" Sora trailed off, looking towards her drinks. "He said he was sorry." She smiled.

Kuroko blinked a few times. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"…Seriously serious?"

"Yes." She nodded again.

"Serious-"

"Yes." She covered his mouth. "I'm serious."

"Oh." He nodded. "So he just apologized."  
"Yes Tetsuya, I just said that."

"…Did you forgive him?"

Sora was quiet for a few seconds, glancing from his little brother to Shuzo. "Yeah." She smiled. "I was never really mad at him in the first place."  
"He made you cry though." Kuroko narrowed his eyes, something he rarely did. "He hurt you and didn't even try to hear your out."  
"But he apologized." Sora titled her head. "It took him some time, but he eventually understood how I felt. He told me he was sorry he didn't understand and wanted to start over as friends. A fresh start!"

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. "…Really?" Kuroko glanced towards Shuzo. He really did seem like a nice guy. He didn't fight with others, and he really seemed to love basketball. Besides that one time with Sora, Kuroko didn't really have a problem with him.

However, there was still that one time with Sora. That one time equals up to a billion bad things! He made his sister _cry. _He made her so upset that she didn't go to school that last week. Regardless if his sister forgave him, Kuroko wasn't able to bring himself to agree. In fact, he was still quite angry with all of this!

"I wont forgive him." Kuroko frowned. "Not yet. I honestly feel very mad about all of this." He said, though his expression didn't really show any sign of anger except that his eyes brows were slightly narrowed.

His sister stared at him. "Understandable. It is harder to forgive someone when they do something bad to a friend or family over if they do something bad to yourself."

The two looked back to the court, watching quietly as the game commenced. The team lined up to one another, bowing.

When they were done they got to their set up, ready to begin.

"Come on Shuzo!" Sora called wildly. Pausing for a second, Nijimura glanced up at her. He frowned when she called his first name, but waved regardless.

Cheering, Sora threw he hands up. "Go Shuzo go! Go Shuzo go!" she leapt up, waving her arms in wide circles as the Basketball game went on.  
"Onee-chan." Kuroko frowned, "You are making a scene."

"I'm not in the theater club." She frowned, turning to him.

"…That isn't what I meant." Kuroko sighed. "I meant that you are drawing attention to yourself.'

"Oh!" her eyes doubled in size when she realized some other students were staring. Staring right back them lifted her hands up, grabbed the sides of her lips, and yanked back on her cheeks, making a strange face towards the students. Jumping in surprise, they quickly inched away from the strange girl.

"Hah!" Sora cackled when they moved to the other side of the stands.

"Onee-chan, please stop scaring the public." Kuroko shook his head.

"I'm not scaring them." She huffed.

"You really are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not times 10!"

"Are too times 11."

"Dang it!" Sora cursed with the snap of her fingers. "You always beat me with that! You are such a cheater!"

"I wouldn't call that cheating."  
'I would."  
"Then we disagree."

"That isn't new." Sora shrugged, plopping back down on the bench.

It really wasn't. Sora and Tetsuya couldn't be more different. They viewed the world differently in almost every aspect of their life. While Kuroko was quite and un-noticed, Sora was loud and easily noticed. Sora was tall, while Kuroko was a little on the small side.

Sora was brilliant at sports, while Kuroko sometimes had problems holding up his own pencil. His older sister excelled in school, always at the top of her class, while he was only average.

They were complete opposites.

Yet… there was always one thing they always agreed in.

"Come on Teikou!" they both yelled in sync.

They both loved Basketball with all their hearts.

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! Since it took me so long I tried to make this chapter super long! :D I always loved Nijimura's character in the manga. I hope they add him in more, but we haven't really seen him since Kuroko's middle school years. :(**

**I keep thinking of Sora and him though being really good friends. I'm definitely going to add Nijimura into this story a lot more :D Hope you continue to read this story!**

**I AM AN AMOEBA! **


End file.
